Shades of Gray
by Eve215
Summary: A week before Bella and Edward's wedding, everyone is in full wedding mode. Well Alice is anyway. Bella has one chore to do and that is pick out Edward's ring. A split second decision turns everything from black and white... to shades of gray.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place at the very beginning of Breaking Dawn. Bella going to the gas pump is the only thing from it that I kept the same. I took off in my own direction after that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1:

Bells and Whistles

Bella Swan pulled into the Gas-n-Go to top off her tank and possibly catch her breath. She wasn't sure if it was paranoia or reality, but she could swear that people were staring at her. _Sure_, she thought sarcastically, _no one would be looking at someone driving a brand new, shiny black Mercedes. That would be crazy._

Out of the back pocket of her khaki shorts she wore with a black spaghetti strap top, Bella pulled out her debit card. It was a _gift_ from Edward. Her stipulation, however, was that it only have 500 on it. Edward had promised it would have just that, but she wondered how often he "topped it off". She placed the card into the pump and pressed the code.

While she mechanically took the nozzle off from the pump and placed it into her car, Bella began thinking idly. It was a week before her wedding to Edward. August 13th... Dooms Day. Alice had planned the wedding down to every last tiny detail. All the way down to the silver, three prong candlesticks that would adorn each of the twenty guest tables at the reception. One hundred and twenty people were coming to the _blessed_ event. Bella wondered to herself if she even _knew_ that many people?

The one part of the wedding that she was specifically looking forward to was seeing Edward, her bronze-haired love, in his classic black suit. _Classic_, she imagined eventhough she had never seen it. In his day, his human day, Edward would have been a man even at the tender age of 17. Bella knew that he had been a proper gentleman in those days as he was now. So his dress would definitely have a classic aura around it. She imagined a dapper black suit, no a tux, with a fitted black vest and an ivory tie to compliment his white shirt. She could only imagine how handsome he would be. He already dazzled her now. She wondered if she would even be able to contain herself when she saw him at the alter.

Bella shook off her thoughts and placed the nozzle back onto the pump. But she had to laugh at the irony... standing at the alter to get married next to a vampire. Bella had no idea who Alice had sweet talked to performing the ceremony for them. She didn't really want to think about it. She had a hard enough time dealing with the details that she _did_ know. The wedding would take place at the Cullen home. Alice had set it up where the chairs for the guests would be at the front of the stairs. Edward and the preacher (or whoever she got) would be at the bottom of the stairs. And Bella would walk down from the top of the stairs to meet them... Bella _really_ hated that part. Alice assured her that she would NOT fall or trip or tumble down the stairs... Bella prayed that she could bet on Alice.

It was a hot day in Forks, Washington. And of course it was raining. Rain and heat sure didn't mix. Bella gasped when she opened the car door and slid into her scorching hot black leather seat. Quickly, she cranked up the engine and blasted the air conditioning. It only took a few seconds for everything to cool down. She missed her truck for many reasons, but she sure loved the new AC on this car. Smiling to herself, Bella thought she just might thank Edward for getting rid of her old truck... _might_.

In a much better mood than when she pulled into the gas station, Bella turned her windshield wipers on and pulled away.

It was a slow steady rain. The kind that puts you to sleep when you are curled up at home reading a book on a lazy Saturday evening. Bella's thoughts wandered and she caught her self wondering if she would enjoy such small things when she became a vampire. Eventhough it was the deal she had made (to marry Edward in exchange for him changing her), she couldn't say that she was looking forward to it. First, all of the Cullens had bets going on how many people she would kill in her first two years while she craved blood- human blood- the strongest.

She cringed at the thought. She knew she was doing the right thing. It was best for everyone involved. It would keep Charlie and Renee (Dad and Mom) safe in case another vampire or the powerful vampire group, The Volturi, came after her. And most of all, she wanted to be an equal to Edward forever. She wouldn't be "fragile" as he called her. She could protect him too.

But she definitely wasn't looking forward to the pain and often wondered if she _would_ be the same girl she was now, at least in the beginning.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sign for Thompson's jewerly. It was on the next road to the left. She had told Charlie that she was going to Serenity, a more posh establishment on the main road. Alice, who had already seen the ring in her head, told her that she loved the one she would picked out. But Bella decided, upon seeing the sign, that she would try Thompson's. She really had nothing else to do that day and maybe they carried a similar ring that she was looking for only cheaper. Being as the ring was the only thing they were letting her buy for the wedding, Bella decided that cheaper (but still nice, definitely tasteful, and classy) was better.

It was a spit second decision to go to a different store, and as she turned left at the light a split second was all that it took.

A blue '08 Mustang, going the opposite direction, was going too fast and couldn't stop when the light turned red.

All Bella saw was a blurry car coming right at her. Then all she saw was black.

At the Cullen house, everything was in full force in preparation for the big day... at least for Alice. The rest of the Cullens and Hales had other things to do. Emmett lounged on the big black couch in the living room with a remote in one hand and a magazine in the other. He was on call for heavy-lifty duty. Alice had told him that eventhough she could do it, he was going to use his manly skills for good. Jasper and Edward sat at the window behind the couch, playing chess. They loved playing together. Jasper had to play without thinking, just on instinct because if he did, Edward would see his next move coming. Edward loved the fact that Jasper had to play that way.

"Well. Shoot." Jasper ran his fingers through his light blonde hair. He watched as Edward smiled triumphantly across from him. "Wanna play again?"

Edward rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue button-up shirt which he paired with dark blue jeans. He cracked his knuckes for affect and nodded. Then the two playfully glared at each other for a second, then all anyone could see was a blur.

Upstairs, wedding plans were heating up. Today was the final bridesmaid dress fitting. Angela Webber, Bella's fried from high school, stood in Alice's room looking in a full length mirror. "You look beautiful," Alice squealed. "Really. The alterations were perfect just like I--thought." She cut herself off. She almost said "Saw" but Angela didn't know Alice, or any of the Cullen's-Hale's, were vampires let alone that Alice could see the future.

Angela rubbed her hands down the legs of her deep purple satin off the shoulder dress and had to agree. "It is beautiful Alice--Alice?" She looked over and froze. Alice had fell to her knees, placing her hands on each side of her head. "No." Alice moaned. "No, Bella. Not that way. No!" Alice's head jerked up, and her wide, wild eyes made Angela step back. Before she could ask any questions, Alice had ran out the bedroom door. Only when she got half way down the stairs did she see the door already shutting as Edward ran out.

"Edward!" she called, but she knew it was too late. He had already seen what she saw in her head, and she already knew that he would be too late to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2:

Even though it had been a ten mile run, Edward managed to make it to the intersection only seconds after the crash. Two cars intertwined like pretzels sat, tires still spinning, in the road.

He could hear the voices of the by-standers. Some were panicking. Some were calling 9-1-1.

He could also hear the thoughts of one of the drivers. It was a man, mid 30s, his legs were contorted in a mangled mess under the crushed hood and steering wheel of his Mustang. _Oh God!_ he cried_ I don't want to die. Please..._

Edward noticed quickly that people were already starting to gather around the man so he left him and focused on Bella. Edward got to the car, a grim comparison of it's former self, now connected to the blue Mustang which wasn't much better off. The right side window of Bella's car was shattered. Glass everywhere. The door frame sat all the way to the console.

And then he saw Bella.

The airbag from the steering wheel had deployed, but not from the driver's side door. He ran around to the other side. He pushed his way through the crowd of people until he got to her.

The driver's side window was demolished, but not by the other car, but by the impact of Bella's head smashing against it. Edward, now in shock, bent down and gently rubbed his fingers threw her soaking wet and blood soaked brown hair. The rain had picked up. But no one at the scene noticed.

"Bella...love. It's me. It's Edward. Can you hear me?"

To his relief, he could hear a faint pulse. Very weak. He found her arm wrapped in an unnatural position under her. He slid his hand down until he found her wrist. Just as he thought. Very weak pulse. While continuing to hold his hand, he heard sirens coming in the distance. "Hang on, Bella. Hang on. Help's coming."

Edward leaned his drinched head to hers. "Please don't die on me." He begged. "Come on, darling. Please don't leave me."

He rode in the front of the ambulance. The EMTs needed all the room in the back to work on Bella. All the while, he cursed that he could read people's thoughts. He heard much more than he ever wanted to hear. Things like severe loss of blood.

Massive head injuries.

Broken arm and leg broke in 3 places.

Internal injuries.

And if his heart beat, it would have stopped with No Hope.

Carlisle Cullen, Edward's adoptive father, was the first face he saw when they arrived at the hospital ER. Edward noted that Carlisle had his game face on and would do everything in his power to save her. He heard the comforting words Carlisle sent him, and with that he watched as they wheeled the love of his life away.

Edward was lead to the ER family waiting room. When he opened the large light wooden door, he wasn't shocked to see Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Angela Webber (still in her bridesmaid dress) already in there. Without a word, Alice rose to her feet and hugged him. While embraced, Edward took the opportunity to ask Alice what she saw in Bella's future, but he could read her thoughts before she could speak them and he let her go. "No." he said matter-of-factly under his breath. "No. You're wrong. She's not-- You're wrong."

"Shh.." she replied, pulling him back into her arms and stroking his damp hair. "Of course I could be wrong. Things can change. Every decision Carlisle makes in there can change it. Hold on to that. Believe in it."

At about the same time, Police Chief Charlie Swan bust into the doors of the ER demanding answers. He had heard the call over the police radio and had been en route to the scene. He had gotten there in time to see the two ambulances leave. One with a deceased victim and one critical. It took only seconds for him to recognize the black car, but it seemed like and eternity for him to hear back over his radio that the deceased was a male-mid 30s- and the critical was a teenage girl. Charlie had raced as quickly as he could, sirens screaming, to the ER.

"Please, sir," a fair haired nurse called out. She recognized him. "Chief Swan. You can't go back there. Dr. Cullen is doing everything he can." Charlie had seen how well Dr. Cullen worked when he had fixed up the broken body of Jacob Black, but this was _his_ Bella. _His_ little girl.

"Please.." Charlie whispered, fighting back tears he refused to drop. "Please. Tell me how she is."

"Charlie." a velvet voice called out.

Charlie turned and walked to Edward who was standing outside the waiting room. "Edward, have you heard anything? How's Bella?"

A frustrated frown crossed Edward's face. "I don't know. I haven't _heard._" Edward recognized that from the beginning, Carlisle had been careful not to think in emotional terms with Bella because he knew he would be listening.

"Did you see her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"And..."

Edward sighed and leaned his head to the back of the wall. Without thinking, he pushed the sleeves up on his blood splattered blue shirt and closed his eyes. "She's bad." It was all he could say.

A rebel tear escaped from Charlie's eye. "Have the doctors said anything yet? Have they been out?"

Both men jumped as from the waiting room Alice ran out of the door sobbing. Edward tried to hear her thoughts, but she was only thinking about the last 2 years with Bella. The good times. He had no idea what she had seen, but he couldn't imagine that it was good.

"What happened?" Angela peaked out of the door watching Alice turn the corner toward the ladies' room. "I mean one minute Alice was fine, then BAM!"

"I guess it just... hit her." Edward replied crossing his arms over his chest. He now forgot all about Angela, Alice, or even Charlie. His mind was now on his father coming out of the ER with a grim look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I don't know how to reply to reviews, but I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. I'm not asking any reader to review if you don't want, but I wanted to thank those that do. I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 3: The Chapel

"Mr. Swan."

"Dr. Cullen." Charlie shook Carlisle's extended hand. "How is she?"

"Please." He gestered into the ER waiting room. "Lets go in here."

Angela led the way. The room wasn't big in size. It had five red institutional grade chairs on three of the walls. The wall next to the door had four. Then in the center of the room were two rows back to back of 3 black chairs. Magazines were placed around the room for convenience. None had been touched by the occupants. Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all seated on the wall to the right side of the door. Angela sat down beside of Esme while Edward and Charlie remained standing.

"How is she?" Charlie asked again.

"I don't want to lie to you, Mr. Swan. Bella has sustained serious injuries. Some injuries aren't as major. She has a broken arm. Broken leg. However, she has a 5 inch gash on the left side of her head right above her ear. Her cranium has no fractures, but due to the blow, her brain is swelling and we can't stop it."

Charlie's legs couldn't take anymore and he sank into the chair behind him. "What about brain surgery? To relieve the pressure?"

Carlisle, professional yet compassionate, laid his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "If we did surgery, Bella wouldn't make it though. The head trauma is only part of her injuries. She's also bleeding internally from a punctured lung. She is losing too much blood already to survive losing more in surgery."

Charlie took a long steadying breath. "Are you saying my baby is dying?"

Carlisle sat down beside him. "I'm not God, Mr. Swan. I can't say if she will or won't. But I _will_ promise you that we will do everything in our power to save her. But for now you need to call Bella's mother. Family. And you need to go inside and talk to her. She needs you right now."

Charlie simply nodded. The knot in his throat would not allow him to speak. He walked out of the waiting room, away from the Cullens, and a sudden wave of grief and despair hit him hard. He would never know that it has been Jasper's control of emotions which had helped him get through those first five minutes of pure Hell. A nurse walked with him, showing him the way to Bella's bedside. Once she left him alone with Bella, it took everything in him not to cradle her and cry. But he knew it would do no good. Now what she needed was his strength, and he was going to give it to her. He pulled out his cellphone and couldn't remember if you could use them in a hospital or not. Then decided he didn't care and slowly made the call to Bella's mother in Florida.

Back in the waiting room, Edward grabbed Carlisle's arm and led him away from the others and into the hall. Fury was building inside of him that Carlisle was blocking his thoughts from him, and he wanted answers. It had taken all he had not to intervene when he was explaining things to Charlie, but that was not his place or the right time. Now it was.

"What are you keeping from me?" Edward demanded, with less rage and frustration than he actually felt.

Carlisle simply took his son's shoulder and led him down the hall. They turned left and entered a small room. The cream colored room held six oak chairs and at the front was a small wooden cross. Edward recognized where he was. It was the hospital chapel. "Do you _really_ think God will listen to a vampire?" Edward said in disgust.

Carlisle simply shrugged and sat Edward down in one of the chairs. He sat beside of him and looked toward the cross. "Edward. I didn't bring you hear to pray. I needed to talk to you privately. I am sorry I blocked my thoughts, but Charlie needed to hear what I told him and not watch you lose it. Please, forgive me."

Edward nodded and looked at his father. Carlisle stopped thinking about all the things he was using to keep Edward from knowing the truth, and the truth hit hard. "No." he stammered. "No. Alice said the same thing, but it's not true. It's not possible. She can't die." He jumped up from his seat and grabbed Carlisle with him. He fisted his hands in Carlisle's blue scrubs. "Get in there and DO something!"

Calmly, Carlisle pushed Edward's hands away and tried to sit him back down. "No." Edward refused.

"Edward."

"No! Don't Edward me. Stop talking to me like there is no hope. You are one of the best doctor's in the world, Carlisle. Save her!" Carlisle, not knowing what else to do, pulled his son into an embrace. "Please." Edward begged. "Do something."

Carlisle released the hug and sat him back down. "Edward. I love Bella too. Believe me. I have done everything medically I can for her. She has lost too much blood. Her vitals are too weak. No matter what I told her father, she _will_ die."

Edward leaned back and raked his hands through his disheveled hair. "What can I do?"

"You already know what you can do." Carlisle's eyes shot back at him. Edward shook his head. "It's too soon. We never-- we were supposed to get married first. She was supposed to have human experiences. How can I take that away from her?"

Carlisle placed his arm around his son's shoulder. "When you were 17 years old you were supposed to have a lifetime of human experiences as well. But life didn't turn out the way you planned. You were dying. Your mother made me promise that I would take care of you. And I did. I have. Now, I don't know if it was right or ethical, but I do know that I'm not sorry for it."

"It's too soon." Edward whispered with grief.

"I can't make your decision for you. I will not change her myself as it is not my place. She already made it clear it was what she wanted, but you have to decide if she _really _knew what she was asking for. But you have to decide quickly. She doesn't have allot of time left." He stood and walked to the door. "Either way you decide, you will have the support of the family." He added as he watched his son from behind. "I have to go check on her."

With that Carlisle left Edward alone with his thoughts in the chapel. Edward closed his topaz eyes and sighed heavily. In a matter of seconds, he stood up and followed Carlisle to Bella's room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope everyone, who reviews or not, likes this chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of short.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

When Edward had made it to Bella's room, he stood first outside watching Charlie and Carlisle from the window. He could hear them both, their thoughts. Charlie was consumed with grief. His thoughts flashed back and forth in a jumbled mess. Happy times with Bella.

A fishing trip when she was five.

Her making supper smiling.

The first day she came back to Forks to live with him.

Then there were the sad ones. The unpleasant, private ones that Edward tried not to hear. He watched as Carlisle told Charlie that even though there was always hope, it didn't look good, and he should prepare himself for whatever way it went.

Edward could see Bella lying on her bed. He could read the monitors. Her bp was low and so was her heartrate. He could tell that she didn't have much time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Charlie and Carlisle looked up when Edward opened the door and walked in. "Charlie," Edward began. "If it's not too much trouble, would you please allow me a few minutes with my fianceé?"

Charlie nodded, turned, and kissed Bella on her cheek. "I'll go to the chapel. Wouldn't hurt to ask for a miracle."

"I'll take you." Carlisle gestured Charlie to the door. His eyes met his sons' and he allowed him to read his thoughts. _Remember. Whatever you decide, we will respect it. I'll tell the nurses not to disturb you._

Edward nodded gratefully. Once both fathers were out the door, he sat down in the soft blue chair Charlie had been occupying moments before. If he could have cried, he would have. He let himself see what had become of his sweet Bella. Her head was wrapped in white bandages. Some blood had seeped its way out on to them. The entire left side of her face from her cheek to her hairline was a deep, dark blue with purple and crimson mixed in. Her left eye was swollen shut. The right eye had cuts all around the exterior, he assumed from shards of broken glass. Her hair, her beautiful brown hair, was matted to her head from the drying blood and rain. She had on an oxygen mask, but Edward could tell that with her raspy breathing it wasn't going to do any good. She wore a white and gray standard hospital gown covered with a light pink blanket. He raised the blanket up to see her left arm and right leg in braces, not casts. There wasn't a spot on her leg that wasn't blue. Cringing, he quickly lowered the blanket and began looking at her face again.

"I always knew you were accident prone. But this, Bella, is even higher than your normal standards." He smiled and took her right hand which was laying on her blanket where Charlie had left it. The warmth was gone from it. To him, they felt as cold as he assumed he felt to her. A shiver ran down his spine as he laid his lips to it.

He didn't know where to begin.

"Bella, I don't know if you can hear me." He laughed slightly. "That's what people in books or TV shows say, right?" He glanced up at the monitors. Not much time at all. "Bella," he began again, "I am a selfish creature. I've told you that before. At one time, you thought that I wouldn't change you because I didn't want you forever, but nothing could be farther from the truth. I'm selfish, Bella." he began stroking her hair. "I selfishly wanted to have you touch me with your warm human hands. I wanted to see your face blush when you were embarrassed-- or excited. You were warm and soft and mine, and maybe there was alittle thrill in that. A human in love with a vampire." he softly kissed her hand again. "A vampire- in love with a human."

He laid her hand down on her stomach, placed his hand on top of it, and put his head down on the bed. "Tell me what to do, Bella. I know you said you wanted to be like me, but did you really understand it? You never got to say your good-byes to anyone. I mean, Charlie and Angela are here. Your mother is coming. You never got to say good-bye."

His thoughts went back to what Charlie said "_I'll go to the chapel. Wouldn't hurt to ask for a miracle."_ "Is that what I am to you, Bella. Am I your miracle?" He gently trailed his fingers over her hand. "This isn't the way it's supposed to be." his voice broke off. "Tell me what you want me to do. Do you want to die, Isabella Swan, and see angels and pearly gates?" He sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking about what he could do. What he could live with.

Finally, he looked up with purpose, his eyes black. "I am a selfish creature, and I will _not _live in a world without you." He walked to the other side of the bed, carefully took Bella's hand, and kissed it lightly. "Isabella Swan. I'll love you forever." Edward gently turned her hand over, exposing her wrist. As he leaned down to take her, the heart monitor flat lined.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so happy that you all are liking this story. Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5:

_Black._

_Not always black. Sometimes white. Sometimes red. Deep dark red. Flashes. Red running down dark walls. Dripping from the ceiling above. _

_Not a dream._

_Mostly black. Sometimes voices. Far away voices. At first pain. Then peace like everything was over. Like it was finished. Then more pain. Worse than before. _

_Fire. _

_Burning._

_Then nothing. _

_No pain. No voices. _

_Just red. And black. _

_Always black now._

She sighed heavily as she struggled to open her eyes. She had found and wiggled her fingers, her toes. But her eyes were harder. They refused to budge. Determined, she forced them open and again saw black.

She heard a moan and it startled her briefly. Then she realized it was herself. Everything was disorienting.

She jumped as a light flickered on from across the room. She covered her eyes to shield herself from the light. Under her fingers, her eyes focused. She realized it was a lamp. Under the lamp was a figure of a man sitting in some sort of chair. She could only see outlines. Dark shapes. The figure in the chair shifted and sat up a little. Then she watched as it lowered h back down, turning it's face away from her.

Her eyes finally focused and recognition of the figure bolted her up in her bed. She smiled automatically at him and without noticing pulled the blanket covering her around her tightly. She felt cold.

"Edward." She said relieved. "Edward. Is that you? What happened? Where am I?"

He didn't move. She looked closer. He sat in a mahogany antique chair with what she though of as an "old timey" brown and ivory pattern in the fabric. He wore a long-sleeved, white, button-up shirt with black pants. She had seen him wear the same thing before. But somehow he looked different to her. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Answer me." She prodded, as her smile faded. "Edward, where am I? What happened?"

"Bella, what do you remember?"

She was taken aback by the question to her question. She only wanted answers, but closed her eyes and thought back anyway. "I had just filled up the new car with gas. I needed- Everyone was looking at me in that car. Now it's not your fault," she added when Edward flinched. "It's there's for not being 'worldly'."

He nodded and was silent again, so she continued her story as a knot formed in her stomach. "I left to buy you a wedding band. I saw a sign and decided to go to Thompson's instead of Serenity. I turned at the light-- then nothing. Just black."

She pulled the covers up tighter. She couldn't seem to get warm.

"How do you feel?" his voice was strained.

"Feel?" she answered back confused. "No. You answer me first. Where. Am. I?" It was then that Bella realized that throughout this entire exchange Edward had never looked at her. She had a bad feeling before, but this made it much worse. "Why won't you look at me?" She added.

He ignored her last question. "You are in my home in one of the guest bedrooms." Bella looked around the dimly lit room. Thin gray curtains covered the single window on the wall to the at the foot of her bed. Across from her, but angled slightly, stood a full-length antique mirror. Edward was sitting next to the door with the solitary lamp next to him. She had never seen this room before.

Edward sighed. He didn't want to continue, but he knew he had to. "You were in a car accident, Bella."

Her head shot back to him. "An accident?" She let the words roll over in her head.

"Yes. A Mustang hit you as you turned at the light. The driver died. You were hurt badly."

"How badly?" Bella asked slowly.

"Very. Broken arm. Broken leg. Internal bleeding from a punctured lung. Blood loss. Head trauma." He paused. "You were dying." he said barely above a whisper.

Quickly, Bella outstretched her arms. Confused, she felt her legs. She could move everything. Nothing hurt. There was no pain. She reached up to touch her head. No bandage. No blood. "But I didn't die. Edward, How long have I been here?!" She began to panic. For all of those wounds to heal, she guessed she would have to had been here for at least 2 or 3 months- maybe longer. So much time to lose. A birthday! She was 19 now! Even more older than Edward. Her mind was racing. Her stomach hurt.

"3 days."

"Excuse me?"

"3 days." Edward had prepared for this. He'd been planning this conversation ever since she had came home with him. "The accident was 3 days ago." he repeated patiently, waiting for her to absorb.

"3 days." she let the statement roll around in her head. "But you said-you said. I had broken bones. Head trama. I don't." She shook her arms to show him. "That doesn't heal in _3 days_."

"How do you _feel_?" Edward persisted, still not able to meet her gaze.

_Feel_, she thought. _How do I __feel_? Her eyes bore holes in him. "Right now I feel ticked off. Angry, that I can't get a simple straight answer from you. I'm confused. I'm aggravated-" the knot in her stomach tightened harder. "I'm--thirsty." The last word threw her off. She stopped herself. She realized that more than anything, she was thirsty--and hungry. For the first time, she understood that the knot in her stomach wasn't from anxiety or tension. It was from thirst. Hunger- and definitely not for a cheeseburger.

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Edward. What happened? What did you do?" It was a rhetorical question. She knew perfectly well what he did. But her mind wouldn't allow her to think it or to say anything else.

She became more frustrated and angry when he didn't reply immediately. "Edward. Dammit! Talk to me. LOOK at me!"

He obeyed. When his eyes met hers, she could see what he had been hiding. The warm topaz eyes she loved so much were not there. Hot, red, fiery eyes took their place. She wasn't scared. In fact she was almost relieved. At least she had an answer.

"You've fed on a human." it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"You fed. On me."

"You were dying, Bella. I couldn't let you. I couldn't live in a world without you. You know that. It was selfish and I didn't care at the time. I couldn't lose you." The words flew from his mouth. They had been festering for days. He had to get them out.

She nodded slowly. "I'm a vampire." She said as matter-of-fact. "I'm a vampire."

"Yes." he replied, then smiled his crooked smile. "I didn't know what you would want me to do, but I knew that I was not going to lose you. I figured if I was going to Hell anyway, I might as well make it worth the ride."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I sound like a broken record, but I would like to thank all of you who have supported me in writing this. I hope I don't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... I wish I did. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6:

Bella was alone in her room. She could tell by the way the light shone through the window that it was probably mid-day. She was still cold, but she figured she would get used to that, eventually.

She had just found out she was a vampire. She mulled it over again and again in her head. It was what she wanted. What she had dreamed of. But not like this. Things were going to get complicated with her family, her friends.

Edward had left her alone about 15 minutes before, to give her time to process things. It was the way Carlisle had done him.

She walked from the window to the mirror. It was beautiful, she thought. It was startling how much things looked differently to her now. Not just the mirror, but her reflection in it. She still looked like herself. Still Bella. Same brown hair. Same pale skin. Same basic facial features.

But at the same time, she looked completely different. Her brown hair now shined beautifully. Her pale skin was more white than before, almost translucent. Her facial features were more pronounced. Sharper. Different, but not noticeably so unless you knew what to look for.

Her eyes.

She couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were like the eyes of a stranger. No longer brown, they stared back a deep, dark black. She knew what that meant. Her stomach hadn't let her forget how hungry she was.

Bella was still gazing at the image in the mirror when the door behind her opened. She turned and saw Edward step inside carrying two clear glasses filled with a red liquid. She knew immediately it was blood. In fact, from the moment she heard the door opening, she could smell it. It smelled succulent.

He walked over to her and handed her one of the glasses. "Don't worry. It's not human."

Bella smiled gratefully and took it from him. Hunger won over embarrassment, and she drank it down quickly. Once the blood hit her stomach, the knots untied, but a new stronger feeling took its place. The feeling of need and desire. She craved more blood. She needed it. One small glass would not quench her thirst.

"Easy now, Bella." Edward cautioned as he ran her fingers through her soft hair. "It's best if you don't over do it at first. It takes a while for your system to catch up. Jasper and Emmett went hunting so there is plenty of fresh blood for you. But you need to take it slow." He led her by the hand to the bed and sat beside her. He handed her the second glass. "Sip." He ordered. She took it from him and drank. She began loosing herself in the liquid as her stomach ached for more. "Uh-uh, Bella." he placed his hand over the opening of the glass underneath her lips. "Slowly."

She nodded, fought off the need to drink, and laid the glass in her lap. "So."

"So."

"So. See you got some spiffy new red eyes there Edward."

He laughed a little. "Yeah, well. I couldn't stop. I had intended on just biting you. Vampires don't have to drink blood to turn someone. Just infect them with their venom." He looked down almost embarrassed. "But when I bit you, it was hasty. Your blood rushed into my mouth. It wasn't like when I tasted it in Phoenix. It was different somehow. I could taste you, and I wanted more."

"While I was still warm, right?"

He took her hand in his. "Bella, I love you any way I can get you." He placed a stray hair behind her ear. "Warm or cold. Brown eyes or black."

"What about red?" she asked while bringing the glass to her lips.

Edward shifted his eyes and took her hand again. "We'll do our best to make sure that doesn't happen."

She gently took her fingers and placed them under his chin. She pushed his eyes to hers and studied them intently. A small smile curved on her lips. "I don't know. Red eyes are kind of appealing."

Without thinking, Edward quickly pushed her hand from his face and placed his on either side of hers. It wasn't harsh, but it did make her jerk back. "There is _nothing_ 'appealing' about drinking human blood, Bella. Killing someone."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

He calmed himself quickly. "No, I am." he released her face and motioned for her to drink again. "I just wanted to keep that side of this away from you."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence lingered between them. Bella again took a sip. "So." she said again.

"Bella, what do you want to know? I'll tell you anything. Just ask."

She considered for a moment before she spoke. "Am I dead?"

"Wha-" Edward wrinkled his forehead confused. "Bella, you know--you understand that you are a vampire, right? I mean, I guess technically you're dead, but--"

She placed her fingers to his cold lips as they moved. "No silly. I mean. To the world. To my family. Am I dead?"

"Oh. Well... that's up to you."

"I'm not sure I follow." She took another sip and waited.

"You see. Right before I- bit you. You flat-lined. I knew I was out of time. I had to make a decision then and there so I did. I bit you swifter, harder than I intended. Your blood rushed into my mouth. And it was so sweet. For a second, just a brief second Bella, I was that monster. Your blood consumed me. The taste. The smell. The feel of it. Warm. Going down my throat. It slid down like liquid satin. The monster in my kept saying, _'A little more, Edward. Just a little more. The venom is already in her. Take what you want'_"

Venom ran down Bella's teeth. Edward's description of drinking warm, human blood made her own stomach lurch from desire. She took a long drink from her glass, almost draining it.

His own aching stomach made him aware of how his story must have affected a newborn. He looked over and saw her glass was nearly dry. "I'm sorry, Bella. I should have thought. I apologize for how that must have affected you."

She waved him off. "No no. I'm fine." she lied. "Please continue your story."

"Alright." he picked up where he left off. "The monster wanted _more_. The drink more. To feel more. It kept telling me that everything would be ok. But the man," he placed her hand in his, "The man in me stopped. You were seconds from death, human death. I had no idea if I had gotten to you in time. See, your heart had stopped seconds before and I didn't know if it had worked... or if I had drank too much."

"So I watched. Time means nothing to me, Bella, but I swear it felt like an eternity. Finally, Carlisle came in to turn off the heart monitor alarms so it wouldn't alert any nurses. He left saying nothing."

"Was he mad at you?"

Her sudden question drew him out of his memories. He wasn't expecting her to ask that. "Mad? Carlisle? No, he wasn't mad. I think he was relieved honestly. He has always thought of you as part of this family."

"Why didn't he change me himself?" she wondered.

"He said it was my choice. I would know what you wanted." Not wanting to talk about that particular part any longer, he continued back to his story. "Anyway, I watched you long after he left. You were growing more and more pale which was a good sign. It meant that it had worked. You see when a person dies, their body turns blue. But a vampire turns white... ghostly white. I relaxed some then. I knew I wasn't too late."

Bella sat quietly, swirling the red liquid in her glass idly. She had just heard her 'death story'. She realized that there weren't many people in the world who got to hear that tale.

Edward watched her. He couldn't take the silence any more. "Bella, please tell me what you are thinking."

For a moment, she couldn't sift through enough of the jumbled thoughts to tell. Then she found one that she had been curious about and had ask before. "How did I end up _here_?" She looked around at the room.

He chuckled slightly. "Well that was a necessity. After a little while, Carlisle came back in. He told me we had two options. One: Tell your family you had died. Have a funeral for you. Lock, stock, get it over with. Two: Keep you in a coma. Let me finish, "he added as he placed his fingers lightly on her lips. "Listen. It will make sense." He removed his fingers from her lips and held her hand again. "I opted for option two. I wanted to give you the chance to wake up and decide for yourself how you wanted to handle things. Carlisle said that it had been easier when he changed me. No family. No questions. But you had both and it would be tricky. Carlisle gave you more morphine that I had ever seen. He wasn't quite sure how much you needed or if it would work, but we need something to keep you from screaming from the pain of changing. Morphine was the first option."

"And option two?"

"Baseball bat." he smiled. "But turns out we only needed the morphine. Carlisle took care of all the medical things so it looked like you still had a heartbeat and a blood pressure. To anyone who didn't know better, you looked like you were simply sleeping."

"Vampires don't sleep." she stated.

"You weren't a vampire yet. Not completely. You were changing and apparently, without all the pain, you _can_ sleep through it."

"Ok," she nodded. "But you never told me how I ended up _here_?"

A crooked smile crossed his lips. "Well, everything was fine until yesterday when the morphine apparently wore off and you shot up and tried to bite a nurse." She cringed at the visual. "I stopped you in time, thankfully, but you scared her to death-figuratively speaking of course. After that, Carlisle said that it was too risky to keep you there at the hospital. He had already told Charlie and Renee that you were stable and could be released, but asked if you could stay with us for round the clock care. Jasper had already made Renee feel very strongly about missing Phil and going home with him. Carlisle told them that with the brain damage you sustained, you would probably be in the coma for the rest of your life. Charlie couldn't do all of the -necessary- things to take care of a comatose daughter, so my family 'volunteered'. Alice could bathe you. Carlisle could monitor your condition."

"Emmett could make fun of me. And Rosalie could snarl." Bella added.

"In a nutshell." he laughed darkly.

"So, now that I'm all awake and -vampirey- how do we deal with my parents?"

Edward stroked her hair and looked at the clock on the wall. "Remember when I said that it was up to you? You have to decide what you want. Carlisle said that since you never got to say good-bye that maybe you would like to sometime. You know how people in coma's sometimes suddenly wake up and talk, then go back, and die?"

"No... never heard of that." She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Crying would be pointless since she was a vampire and had no tears, but laughing didn't seem appropriate.

"Well, neither have I, but Carlisle said it was an option. At least that way you would get your good-bye. Charlie comes once a day to check on you. He's already been this morning. If we stick with that plan, you would have to pretend to be in a coma tomorrow. But that could prove difficult for a newborn-"

"Why?" she cut him off. He cut her eyes to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh." She remembered that newly formed vampires craved human blood very strongly. Killing Charlie, she thought, would be a bad way to start. "Option two?" she asked.

"Option two is for you to miraculously recover in about two to three years. Your thirst for human blood should decrease by then. Everyone would be happy, at least for a while. Until they got older and, strangly, you didn't."

"Or. Option Three." Bella pushed.

"Or." Edward sighed. "We tell everyone that we did everything we could, but your injuries were too bad and you relapsed. You died in the night. The grief was too much for me and I left. Of course, in reality, you would come with me-- after your funeral."

Bella closed her eyes and tried to steady herself. She had been so happy and relieved that she was going to be able to spend all of eternity with Edward, but she had a lot of decisions to make first. No matter what option she chose, she would have to hurt her family. No option was a good option.

She watched as Edward checked the clock again. "Catching a train?" she asked sarcastically. Her voice caught though. Everything was happening so quickly and she just needed the world to slow down so she could catch up.

Edward knew that he had to change the subject. He couldn't stand seeing her so hurt. So, he smiled brightly, trying to cheer her up. "Silly Bella. Don't you know what day it is?"

She watched as he slid to the floor in front of her one one knee. _3 days_, she remembered him saying. She had been out 3 days. The accident was Saturday. The wedding was the next Saturday. _Saturday, Sunday, Monday_, she counted off in her head. Nothing was scheduled for Monday.

Edward saw the wheels turning in her head and grinned. "The wedding Saturday was canceled for obvious reasons. But Alice threw a little something together for tonight."

"Oh did she?" a knot formed in her stomach- and it wasn't from thirst.

He took her hands in his. "Isabella Swan. I love you with my whole heart. It has been a hard day for you and I apologise. We have problems to deal with, but they will still be here tomorrow. I want us to have one day, at least, of pure happiness.. just for us." he took a breath. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife tonight?"

Bella sat frozen for a moment. "Bella?" he asked finally. "Bella, please. Tell me what you are thinking." His face looked worried.

Finally, she smiled back and rubbed his face with trembling hands. "Edward Cullen. It would me my honor to marry you tonight." His own smile widened and he leaned up to kiss her. It was the first time he could kiss her with everything he had. He didn't have to worry about hurting her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in tighter, just like before. _That's my Bella_, he thought happily.

She pulled away first and slid down on the floor in front of him. She looked at him amused. "What?" he asked nervously. "The wedding pictures are going to look funny with those big red eyes of yours." she laughed.

"I'll wear contacts." he joked, taking her mouth again. He backed away and looked at her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure." She said simply.

The biggest smile she had ever seen crossed his face. He got up off of the floor and scooped her up into his arms. "Alice!" he called carrying her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As always, thank you for your reviews. You all are awesome and keep me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I wish I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7:

Bella walked along the long, narrow halls of the Cullen house, studying. It was like seeing them for the first time. Her new eyes allowed her to see things so differently. So clearly. She only wished that that ability reached her mind as well. She had so much to think about. Her family. The wedding. Being a- vampire- She still couldn't wrap her head around that. Except for the cold and the constant thirst, she felt exactly the same.

Well almost exactly the same. As she ran her fingers down the wall, she reached a mirror and stopped. She wondered if she would ever get used to her reflection. She _knew_ she would never get used to it like this. She wasn't in her pajamas, or her favorite pair of sweats, or even her most dressy outfit. She was in her wedding dress and that made her take a step back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down the hall, Edward leaned against the corner, arms folded, watching her. She was so beautiful to him. She always had been. But now, in her wedding gown, she was just as he had imagined she would be. Her hair was placed in a bundle on top of her head with big sections curled under and secured with bobby-pins. He thought it was fitting for royality and suited her just as well. Her dress was in 2 parts. The outer layer was a white, lace turtleneck. The delicate fabric buttoned at her neck, her breasts, and her stomach, then flowed easily out to the floor. The sleeves were long and billowed out at her elbows. Crystals and beads adorned the bodice. He noticed where the dress split he could see the second dress. It looked to be satin. Images he had thought many times raced through his head. Images that after tonight, he wouldn't have to put aside. He longed to touch her. Just the satin dress for now. The rest later. He imagined what it would be like- their first time. His first time. It couldn't have been more perfect.

_Now, that's a lie_, he thought. _It could be more perfect_.

The images he preferred to gaze upon dissolved and different ones, worse ones, took their place. He remembered what it was like for him his first few hours as a vampire. The shock. The thrill. The unspeakable thirst. It had been different for him, he remembered. He was an orphan. No one cared what happened to him. But Bella had family. A mom and a dad. And he knew that she was missing them right now. It would be harder for her and for them.

And then there were the wolves. He had broken the treaty with them that they would live in peace as long as the vampires didn't kill or bite any humans and stayed away from La Push. He was sure they wouldn't just forget that. Nor would they take him changing Bella lightly. Not when they had been so close to Bella. Not just Jacob Black, who was still missing. There were others on the reservation who had befriended Bella. Taken her into their home. They had told her their stories. Trusted her. _No, _Edward thought. _They aren't going to forget this._

At least one thing was taken care of though, The Volturi. Now that Bella was a vampire, there was no need for them to police them. They would be satisfied. That was at least one thing not to have to worry about. _One down, fifty million to go._ He mused.

"See anything you like?" Bella smiled, breaking him from his thoughts. She was watching him from the end of the hall, waving the sides of her dress around freely. "You know, you aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, don't you?"

"I apologise." He smiled as he took a step toward her. "Forgive my manners. I just.-- You look beautiful."

"As do you." She thought about doing a curtsy, but then decided that would look stupid. "But if you are going to be wearing that for the wedding, then I'm severely overdressed." He looked at what he was wearing. The same white shirt and black pants as he had been in before. "We still have a while still. I guess you were in a hurry."

She laughed. "Alice was. I think she thought I'd run or something."

Edward's forehead furrowed. "Couldn't Alice see what was going to happen at the wedding?"

Bella shrugged. "Alice said that for some reason, since I became a vampire, that sometimes the signals get wonky."

"Wonky?"

"Yeah. Screwed up. Wires crossed. She said that sometimes she can see me clearly and sometimes it's like static on a tv. Wonky."

He nodded, very curious as to what that meant. "I see." He looked back into Bella's eyes and those curiousities hid themselves under his desire. "You look beautiful."

"So you said." she laughed softly. He couldn't help himself. He felt like he was grinning stupidly. She looked modern, yet classic. Like she could have fit in either the twentieth or twenty-first centuries. Perfect.

"Does your drooling mean that you like it?" She grinned playfully.

He began walking toward her again. "Vampires don't drool." He smiled a crooked smile. "But I would if I could."

She held her hand up to stop him when he was almost to her. He ignored her and took her hand in his. "The wedding is at sunset. At the foot of the staircase. It is beautiful at sunset. Have you seen it?"

"No. I haven't been down yet. I was going to, but got caught up in here." She said embarrassed. "Alice told me about it, though. I can't wait to see it."

"Wait." he told her, pressing his lips to her hands. "Don't go down yet. I want it to be a surprise for the wedding."

"Speaking of--" she looked up and down at his clothes. "Think you might should be getting ready now?"

"Just let me be all romantic for a moment and tell you this one thing, please." his red eyes shined. "Bella Swan. I can not wait for you to be my wife."

"Me too-- I mean the um-- husband part." she stuttered, and he laughed at her. "Isabella Swan, you aren't having second thoughts are you? I mean, you _are_ a vampire now, and I have nothing to hold over your head. You don't _have_ to marry me."

She teasingly leaned her head over to kiss him, but instead smiled before he lips reached his. "Go get dressed, silly man. You have a wedding to get too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About thirty minutes later, Edward stood in front of the mirror in his room, trying to tie his tie. Jasper stood beside of him, using his own reflection to do the same.

"Nervous."

"No. I'm not nervous."

"It wasn't a question." Jasper chuckled. "You feel nervous to me."

"Well, stop feeling. I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be? I'm marrying the love of my life." Edward replied as he finished with is white bowtie.

Jasper laughed again and slapped Edward on the back playfully. Emmett joined the crew beside Edward to check his own 'tie-manship'. He looked at Jasper and winked. Edward knew he was in for it. "You know, Edward. It has occurred to me that you are the only one of us who had never married."

"That's right." Jasper agreed in mock shock. "Tell me, Emmett, how many times is it for you and Rosalie now?"

"Seven. Give or take a few." Emmett answered, admiring himself in the mirror. "You and Alice?"

"Just the once. I figure if it doesn't take the first time, why bother the second?"

"Touché" Emmett agreed. "You know how Rose is though." Jasper nodded as he tried to get one unruly hair to lay down.

"So." Emmett grabbed Edward around the shoulders, messed his hair, and led him away from the mirror. "It seems to me that, it being a night of 'firsts' on many accounts, that you might like some _brotherly_ advice."

"Help me." Edward called to Jasper, but knew he would get no help. Emmett sat him down on the black leather couch across from the mirror. Jasper followed.

"No, Edward. We are _here_ for you in your time of need. Any questions you may have or concerns about the ways of women, we are more than happy to answer."

"And draw diagrams if need be." Emmett added _helpfully._

Jasper hit Edward on the leg. "Ok, first things first. You need to know the story of the birds and the bees."

"I know the birds and the bees." Edward grimaced.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Lets explore that." Jasper said.

"Oh no." Edward tried to get up, but was pushed back down. "Oh yes. You _need_ to know these things Edward. Listen to us. When it comes to the ways of women, Emmett and I are experts."

"Experts?" Edward scoffed.

"Ok, well we know more than you, so pipe down." Jasper ordered.

Emmett continued. "Seeing as this is your first time. I'm sure you have some questions. _How will it feel? What do I do first? What do I do with the next 23 hours and 58 minutes of my honeymoon?_"

Edward hit him.

"Ok. Ok, sorry. Got carried away." Emmett laughed. "Rule number one, never jump to the finish."

"Right." Jasper took over. "Draw the moment out. Linger. Take your time. Because no one wants their lady to remember their first time lasting all of 2 seconds."

"Rule number two." Emmett went on.

"Please don't" Edward tried to get up again and was quickly shoved down again.

"Exactly. If you do something she doesn't like, and it's bound to happen the first time..."

"Or two." Jasper added.

"Or two." Emmett agreed. "If she doesn't like something, don't do it. Stop. Change. There are many different ways to--"

"Oh thank goodness." Edward called out relieved as Carlisle came in the door. "Save me." Edward laughed to his father.

"Boys." Carlisle smiled. "It's a big day for Edward. Leave him alone. You only get married once... well the first time anyway." All of the men laughed together. Edward loved being part of a family. Even a crazy one like his.

Jasper put his arm around Edward. "Ok, serious note. We are happy for you, Edward. We love Bella like one of us already. We know how hard this has been for you, and we are here to support you."

"Do we hug now?" Emmett teased, but patted Edward on the leg in a move of solidarity anyway.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get their attention. "Jasper. Emmett. Please give me a few moments alone with Edward. I have some things I'd like to discuss with him."

"If it's the birds and bees, we've already covered it." Emmett grinned.

"Get out." Edward laughed and threw a pillow at him as he left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle sat down beside of Edward. "It's a big day for you."

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"I have. She is lovely. She is finishing getting ready with Alice."

"How did she seem to you?" Edward asked.

Carlisle rubbed his hands together. "How do _you_ think she seems?"

Edward sighed. "I _think_ she is happy. I want her to be. That's what she told me."

"Do you believe her?"

"I want to." The fun times with Jasper and Emmett were fading. Now he had to think about reality again. "I know she has been through a lot, and I want to make her happy."

"And you?" Carlisle asked.

"Me?" Edward stood and walked back to the mirror. "Carlisle, the only thing I have ever wanted in my whole entire-- I was going to say life, but that's such a short time, isn't it? The only thing I have ever wanted in my entire existence was Bella. I couldn't have her leave me."

Carlisle joined him. "Do you feel bad about changing her?"

Edward thought for a moment. "No. I don't feel bad. But I feel bad for _not _feeling bad. Does that make sense? I took her life, Carlisle. I _should_ feel some sort of remorse, I think. But I don't. I feel grateful that she is still with me."

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "And _I _am grateful that you are still with me. Life isn't fair, Edward. Every one of us in this house knows that. We should have all died during different parts of history. But we didn't. Not really. We were changed, and here we all are now." He turned Edward to face him. "There will be difficulties, but today isn't the day to dwell on them." Carlisle patted his shoulder's and then began to straighten Edward's tie. "Today is your wedding day. I think it's customary, especially at his son's first wedding, " he grinned, "to give some fatherly advice."

"I hope it's better than the advice I just received." Edward rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Oh no. I'm not sure I could top that." he laughed. "Just remember this. Love her. Be with her. Make her feel special. Make her feel loved. And by all means, don't tick her off. She's got a temper, that one."

"That she does." Edward laughed. He embraced his father. "Thank you. For everything."

"Come on." Carlisle urged. "We've got a wedding to get to."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. If I knew how to reply to them, I would.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8:

It was finally sunset on the rare day in Forks where it didn't rain. Bella stood at one of the second story windows that extended from the ceiling to the floor, gazing at the horizon. Orange and red streaked the sky. It didn't look real. More like a painting. "Gorgeous," she whispered.

"Yes, it is." Alice replied, walking up behind her. "Everything's ready. Are you?"

Bella stared at her bouqet of dark purple, light purple, and ivory flowers. She began stroking the petals,without really thinking about it. "Yes. I'm ready."

Alice's face fell. "But you look so sad."

Bella looked back out the window. She saw the forest line at the back of the Cullen's yard. Beyond that, she saw the mountains in the distance. But she wasn't looking for what she could see. She was looking for what she couldn't. In her mind, she looked passed the trees and mountains. She was looking for home, and her human family. "I miss my dad." she finally said. "I miss my mom. Angela. It's my wedding day, Alice." she laughed a little. "I never wanted a 'wedding day', at least not until I was almost thirty, but now I'm having one." Her voice broke, "I just miss them."

Alice hugged her friend. "That is totally understandable."

Bella turned to her with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell Edward. He is working so hard to make me hapy, and he is. I just-- Just forget I said anything, ok?"

"Ok." Alice agreed. Deciding to change the subject, she spun Bella and looked over her dress to make sure it was perfect. When she was satisfied, she smiled and nodded at Bella.

"Lets do this." Bella said as she took a deep, steadying, unneeded breath.

Alice patted her on her shoulders and ran to the staircase. "We're ready!" she yelled down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the foyer, everything was ready. The banisters of the stairs were wrapped with ivory and dark purple violets and carnations, the same colors as her bouquet. At the bottom of the steps, stood a tall arch adorned with the same flowers with crystals sprinkled in. When the sun hit it, it sparkled. From under the arch to the front door, laid an ivory aisle runner, which Edward, Bella and the family would use to exit after the ceremony to the front yard and reception. There would be no food, save the huge wedding cake Alice had ordered last minute. It was more of a show piece than actual food, since none of them ate now, but she thought it added character to the event.

Everyone took their places. Jasper sat at the piano, waiting for his cue. Rosalie; in a light pink, strapless sundress; stood with Esme back where their chairs would have been if the wedding had taken place Saturday. Carlisle, standing to the right of the arch, beamed at his wife. She was as pretty as ever in a floor-length off the shoulder, cream colored dress. It has sheer sleeves which fell from about her bust-line down and would flow elegantly in the breeze. She held a camera, as she did at all of her children's weddings. Carlisle couldn't help smiling at her.

Next to Carlisle, stood Edward then Emmett, who held the rings.

When everyone had taken their places, Alice motioned at Carlisle, who nodded for Jasper to begin. Alice slid fluidly down the stairs as Jasper played Johann Pachelbel's 'Canon in D'.

Alice stood on the opposite side of the arch as the men. When she got to her place, Jasper began playing the wedding march and all eyes turned to Bella. She clutched her bouquet, concentrating very hard on hot falling down the steps.

It wasn't until she reached the bottom, heard the last notes of the song, and saw Edward that she began to feel better.

If she thought the sunset was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the way Edward looked. His bronze hair was slicked down, still parted to the side, but how she imagined men wore their hair in 1918. His tux was just what she had imagined, classic. It was black with a 'not too wide' lapel. The only difference from her mental picture of Edward was that he wore a white bow tie instead of a long one, but, of course, it was perfect. An ivory vest topped off the look. And to her amusement and somewhat shock, his eyes were topaz.

Carlisle took his place on the first step. He had presided over Alice and Jasper's wedding, and three of Emmett and Rosalie's. None were what you called 'legal', but everyone assumed it was the thought that count.

Bella handed her bouquet to Alice and held Edward's hands. Both smiled, Bella from her nerves, and Edward from pure happiness. He had dreamed of this day for years. He could pinch himself to make sure it was real.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Bella and Edward," Carlisle began. "Marriage is a wonderful thing. Marriage is a union. A contract. A bond between two people to love one another. Comfort one another. Cherish and protect each other- forever. It isn't something to be taken lightly. I know both you, Bella, and you, Edward, come here today with that knowledge and understanding." They grinned at each other and nodded.

"Good," Carlisle said smiling brightly. "Now comes the part we all dread, but it has to be done-" Edward suddenly straightened his back and grimaced. _"No"_, he snarled under his breath. Bella squeezed his hands to get his attention, but as quickly as he changed, he relaxed back. He removed the grimace and put the smile back in it's place. But Bella could see that it was a facade. He was concentrating on something very strongly.

Edward gently rubbed her knuckes to let her know that everything was alright. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she decided to believe it for now. She turned her attention to Carlisle who hadn't stopped speaking- "So now, it is my duty to ask. If anyone has any reason why Edward and Bella can't marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Bella looked around the room playfully, giving Emmett the evil eye when he acted like he was going to object.

Edward-on the other hand- help his eyes on the backdoor, like he was expecting the Big Bad Wolf to come knocking.

"No one?" Carlisle asked. "Ok then, we shall continue."

Bella took a deep breath and looked at Edward. He turned quickly back to her and smiled brightly. The smile didn't reach his eyes, though. She could tell that there was _something_ behind his eyes, and when they were alone she'd ask him about it. Now wasn't the time.

Carlisle went on. "Edward. Do you take Bella to be your wife?"

This time a real smile crossed his face, and his eyes glistened. "I do." he said proudly.

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your husband?"

She thought she might make him wait to hear the answer. Draw it out. Toy with him. But in the end she decided that what Edward would want was a classic, worry-free wedding, and she would give that to him. "I do." she said simply.

Carlisle took the rings from Emmett and handed Bella's to Edward. It was a narrow, white gold band, with tiny diamonds circling it. Bella's eyes widened when she saw it. Besides her engagement ring, it was the prettiest ring she had ever seen. "Edward. Place this ring on the third finger of Bella's left hand and repeat after me: With this ring-"

Edward followed his instructions and repeated, "With this ring."

"I thee wed." Carlisle finished.

"I thee wed." he slipped the ring to her knuckle and kissed it gently.

Then Carlisle gave Edward's ring to Bella. She noted that it wasn't as spectacular as hers. It was a plain white-gold band, but inside it held an inscription _Forever_. She would have teared up, if she could. Since she couldn't she listened to Carlisle and followed his directions, placing the ring on his finger. "With this ring. I thee wed."

"Well then," Carlisle spoke. "It is my great honor to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. Edward, you may kiss your wife." Happy to oblige, he pulled her tightly to him and took her mouth. After a few seconds, Emmett playfully hit him on the back, bringing him back to reality.

"Ok now you two." Carlisle chuckled. Edward released her, then bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Jasper played _Hallelujah_ while the newlyweds walked the aisle to the door. Everyone clapped. Even Rosalie smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the front door opened, Bella gasped.

Everything was more beautiful that she could ever had imagined. There were candles, thousands of them, hanging from every tree at the tree line. There were two tables set up. One held the 4 tier wedding cake and one had chairs around it. Chinese lanterns glowed around the site.

Bella couldn't take it all in at once. She held onto Edward's hand, pulling him along the yard exploring. She was so busy looking, as was the rest of the family, that she didn't see what he saw. What he knew would be there. Fresh human tracks started about mid-way in the yard, which at the treeline, disappeared into those of a wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter contains honeymoon material. Nothing graphic, but the Teen rating comes in mightly handy in this one :)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, I don't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9:

The wedding reception was beautiful. Alice had really outdone herself, as had Mother Nature. It was one of the rare days in Forks where it didn't rain. The grass had dried throughout the day and nothing was muddy, at least, not as muddy as it could have been. Thousands of tea-light candles in crystal holders sparkled in the trees. It looked like tiny stars surrounding them.

There were two tables set up outside. One was square and covered with an ivory table cloth with an additional dark violet one catercorner on top. The centerpiece reminded Bella of a mythical tree from some sort of fairy land. Several branches intertwined at the base, forming what looked like one solid trunk. At the top, each branch twigged out, curling in every direction. Between the trunk and the curls, a bouquet of ivory, light and dark violets sat in a beautiful sphere. A hint of green and some baby's breath completed the piece. Ivory tea-light candles, the same as were in the trees, were placed around the base, providing a soft yet dramatic up-light.

Of course, no food was served, but there was a wedding cake. The second table was round and covered with dark purple fabric. On top stood a 4 layer, ivory cake. Each layer was square with the sides catticorning the other. It replicated the tablecloth on the other table. Down one side of the cake were fresh violets, dark and light purple roses, and lilies. On top of the cake stood a traditional bride and groom, only they seemed more pale than on a normal cake.

Chalices of red liquid were passed around like wine. With the thousands of candles and several Chinese lanterns in differing shades of ivory and purple providing the ambiance, the family enjoyed themselves. They laughed, drank, and Edward even talked Bella into dancing a time or two.

Sometime in the evening Bella shed the jacket of her dress, and Alice helped her take the pins from her hair. When Edward saw her again, he gasped. Her dress was a clingy satin spaghetti-strap number. Her hair hung around her shoulders in soft curls. If she had ever looked more radiant, Edward couldn't remember when.

At around ten o'clock, everyone hugged the couple and gave their well-wishes. Since Bella couldn't leave the house, the rest of the family decided to take off for the night to give them some privacy. Carlisle and Esme left for a night on the town in Port Angeles. Jasper and Alice drove to Seattle, as did Emmett and Rosalie. Each couple took separate cars so they could each enjoy some 'private' time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward and Bella were left alone outside of the quiet, empty Cullen house. With a gleam in his eyes, he quickly scooped her up and, using his vampire speed, carried her over the thresh-hold, up the stairs, and to his bedroom door. She giggled the entire way.

When he got to the door, he gently sat her feet on the floor and took her hand. He reached for the door handle and turned the knob. When he opened the door, both of them had to giggle. Inside the room, 'someone' had placed a trail of rose petals to the bed. Edward took her hand, and they followed it. When they got to the black, iron bed, they saw what was at the end of the trail. On the black and white comforter, laid a heart made of red rose petals. "Alice?" Bella asked. Edward laughed. "I knew she was hiding something from me. She's good at blocking when she wants."

Edward motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bed. She oblidged. He sat beside of her, not exactly sure how to begin. Bella looked at him and smiled. He looked so handsome, she thought. While they were outside, he had taken his bowtie off. The top two buttons of his shirt were opened, exposing his long, white neck.

Bella felt her stomach tighten, not from hunger, but anticipation. She didn't know what to say or what to do, she just opened her mouth to let whatever fly out. To break the silence. "So, how did your eyes turn back topaz?"

He laughed, not expecting that. "Contacts." he said simply.

She laughed and then sighed nervously.

"Bella," Edward began, pushing her long curls off her shoulders, exposing her neckline. "I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Sure, it was different then, " he leaned over and kissed her neck seductively. "But I have imagined this night. _This..." _he trailed up her neck and nibbled at her ear. "... numerous times. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to lay beside of you all of those nights in your room and _not_ touch you."

His lips moved down from her ear, down her neck, and to her shoulder. He lightly used his fingers to make the straps of her dress fall down her arm. She moaned without thinking, "I have an idea." she said as her eyes closed.

She felt him smile while his lips explored her milky white skin, then over across her collarbone to her other shoulder. He slowly slid his hand over the strap and moved it down like the other.

There were so many things Bella wanted to say to him. Some romantic. Some stupid. She wanted to tell him that it was so special, him being her first. She wanted to tell him how in love with him she was. She also wanted to say that since it was her first time had no idea what she was doing and wanted to apologize in advance. But as his hands slid up and down her back and his lips scorched her skin, she couldn't make any of the words come out.

Edward looked up at her and placed his fingers under her chin, tilted her head so her eyes met his. He brushed back her hair from her forehead. "Bella--"

She placed her fingers up to his lips to stop him. "Don't. Just kiss me."

He smiled. Desire filled his eyes, and he did as he was told. He pushed her head to his and carefully took her lips. He would be careful, he thought. He would be gentle, but he wouldn't worry about breaking her. She wasn't 'fragile' anymore. So he let himself relax, enjoy the taste of her lips. The smell of her hair. The way her fingers felt as they wrapped around his neck.

Then she placed her hands on his chest and pushed gently. He stopped kissing, as she knew he would. She slowly began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. When she was finished, she slid it off his shoulders and pressed her lips to his chest. He closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure. She smiled, and in her mind patted herself on the back for pleasing him.

Quickly, Edward pulled her up to standing. He grinned as he looked her up and down. She felt she would have blushed if she could have. Her dress was barely hanging on. He slid both hands slowly up her arms to the straps and lowered them until the dress hit the floor, exposing her smooth, creamy breasts.

Need ached inside him, but he resisted the urge to take her right there. Emmett's words flashed through his mind, and he hated it.

Calming himself slightly, he then took his hands and gently moved her forward until she was standing inches from him. He hugged her tightly and began kissing her stomach. She arched her back, giving him plenty of room to roam. To take. She felt his hands slide up her legs, starting at her knees and up to the only piece of fabric she had left. "Look at me." he whispered. She opened her eyes. With her eyes fixated on his, he removed the white lace.

Bella never felt more exposed in her life. Or more free. Her mind told her to be embarrassed, but she couldn't make herself.

Edward picked her up and laid her on a pillow, her hair flowing out around her. He laid on top of her, kissing her mouth, softly at first, then as the hunger consumed him, faster. More needy.

He ran his lips down her neck, her shoulders, finally finding her breasts.

She caught her breath, unable to move. His lips felt so cool, but so warm, scorching, at the same time. When she was finally able to find her limbs again, she used her hands to reach under him and undo his pants. He helped her remove them. Then he quickly rearranged their positions to make them fall under the covers. It was a movement so quick, it made her head spin. And she liked it.

They kissed and explored each other for well into the night. And when he finally took her, it was earth shattering--for both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella snuggled the crook of Edward's arm, her own arm draped over his chest which seemed to glow in the moonlight. She breathed heavily, even though she knew in her head that, as a vampire, it was pointless.

For his part, Edward was content to watch her while lazily playing with her hair.

He was happy.

She sat up on her elbow, drawing shapes absentmindedly on his chest.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

She didn't want to tell him, but she knew that refusing to answer would hurt him. "Um.. I was just thinking about at the wedding. You acted strange for a minute. Like you heard something. What was it?"

He studied her curiously. "Is _that_ what you want to talk about _now_? You hurt my pride deeply." he kidded.

"No. No. Sorry. I'm sorry. I was just-- I was curious as to what you heard, and it just popped in my head and so I asked because you asked me and-- now I'm babbling." Embarrassed, she placed her hand over her eyes to shield herself from him.

He gently removed her hand and held it in his. He moved his eyes until they rested on hers. "I was just kidding about my pride, Bella. Don't worry. You can ask me anything you want, any time you want. As for at the wedding, it was nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." he repeated. He hated lying to her, but she had enough to worry about. He would fess up in the morning, but for now, he wanted to make her happy.

"You're right, Edward. Enough silly questions. Tonight is for us." She kissed him hard on the lips. "Mr. Cullen," she said brightly. "That was absolutely the best love making I have ever had."

"I couldn't agree more, _Mrs._Cullen." he smiled evily and leaned over her, pushing her back down on the bed again.

_"Oh, no. Not again. Take a break already." _Edward stopped when he heard the familar voice in his head. Not wanting to alarm Bella, he began kissing her again quickly.

Without realizing what was going on, Bella laughed. She tangled her fingers in his hair and drew him close to her. It took everything he had in him, but he pulled away. "You know," he said cursing _him_ for making him do this. "I have really built up an appetite."

"Hmmm..." she replied, sitting up. "Now that you mention it, me too."

"You don't need to go too long without drinking. I'll tell you what. You draw yourself a bath and soak. I'll bring you some blood and let you have some time to yourself."

She leaned over and began nibbling his ear. "What if I don't want time to myself?"

His body took control over him, and the next thing he knew he was laying on top of her again. Kissing her. Wanting her. Cursing _him _again for taking him away from her. "Believe me. It won't be long."

Edward could see that Bella was becoming suspicious. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked.

He kissed her one last time. "Never." He hopped up quickly and put on his clothes, sans a his shirt and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he had Bella soaking in a luxurious tub filled with lavender smelling bubbles and her glass filled to the top, he quietly slipped downstairs and out the door.

The full moon illuminated the front yard, still dressed for the reception.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." he called.

From the treeline, a large, dark shadow emerged. It came toward Edward as Edward walked to it.

"Eavesdropping, pup?" Edward snarled.

The rage filled face of Jacob Black eased into the moonlight. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Jacob hissed slowly. Without a warning, his fist connected savagely to Edward's jaw.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You all make me smile. I couldn't ask for better reviews. Thanks so much for taking the time to do them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10:

The force of Jacob's punch sent Edward flying across the yard and ended with him cracking the sidewalk next to the house. Before Jacob could blink, Edward was up and pouncing. He rammed into Jacob, tossing him to the ground, and straddled him. "Don't mess with me. I don't want to hurt you--" he growled and lowered his head to Jacob's ear. "No, that's a lie. I _really really _do." he whispered menacingly.

Jacob used his legs to put Edward in head scissors and threw him backwards. He landed on his feet, ready to pounce. "Like you could really hurt me?" Jacob snarled, eyes filled with dark humor.

Edward's eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh believe me, _pup_. I could."

Jacob stepped back, but crossed his arms without showing fear. "Really? I doubt that." he scoffed.

Edward glared at him. Jacob's thoughts came to him fast and furious. _"You killed her, you monster! You killed the girl I loved!! I knew it would happen someday, but you just couldn't wait could you? Took the first opportunity you could."_

"That's not how it happened, Jacob." Edward answered his thoughts, which made Jacob stand at attention. He hated when Edward answered thoughts he hadn't voiced. "It was her choice."

"Her _choice_!" Jacob seethed. "Her choice! No, you made her. You made her marry you. Once she changed she had no choice!" Jacob yelled angrily. He began walking toward Edward, his fists balled.

"Look, Jacob. I didn't force Bella to marry me! I didn't plan for it to happen this way!"

"Oh, but you planned it. You had it planned ever since you came back!"

Edward decided the best approach was to stop yelling at Jacob. That was only making things worse and he didn't want Bella to hear, even though every bone in his body wanted him to tear that dog apart. "It was Bella's choice. She wanted it."

"You killed her." Jacob replied sharply.

Edward felt his resolve waning. "She was dying, Jacob! What would you have had me do? Let her? I couldn't do that. I couldn't live without her!"

"You did it once before." Jacob said in a darkly sarcastic tone. He let his thoughts wander to his favorite place to go when he was around Edward. _Bella in the woods. Crying. Lost. Alone after Edward left her. Alone until Sam found her_. He smirked as Edward grimmanced.

"You say you love her, pup?" Edward looked at him through hurt-filled eyes. "Could you have let her die when you knew there was something you could have done to stop it?"

Jacob was only a few feet from Edward now. He wanted to just stop the talking. Just take out all of his anger and sadness out on him. A good beating was much better than having to deal with feelings. He wished Edward would just shut up and fight him already. "She did die." he replied, trying to hide the deep sadness in his voice. "It would have been better for all involved if she had just gone in peace."

"Better for who?" Both men turned to see Bella walking out of the door in a white flowing nightgown. Between the dress and the moon, her skin was even paler than before. She looked like a ghost.

"Bella." Jacob sighed sadly, running his fingers through his long, black hair. It killed him to see his friend, his love, like that. A bloodsucker. A walking corpse.

"Jake, please. Calm down. I'm sorry I hurt you, but-"

"Stop." Jacob closed his eyes and held out his hand palm out. He couldn't take it.

"Jake, please." she pleaded again.

"Stop!" he yelled so loud that it echoed in the trees. The rage side of sadness was winning out at the moment. "You are _not_ my Bella! She was warm and soft and _breathing_." He cursed the tears that threatened to fall.

Bella walked to him slowly. "I may not be those things, Jacob." she said calmly. "But I am still Bella."

"No." he said again.

She continued walking toward him, her hands raised like those of a criminal to a police officer. "Jake, listen to me, ok? I love you. I always have. I always will. No matter how much you hate me. I don't want to hurt you." she stopped when she was a few feet away from him and turned to glance at Edward. "But you're wrong, Jake." she looked at him again. "I'm not _your_ Bella. I never was."

Every emotion imaginable flooded Jacob. Rage. Sadness. Anger. Pain. Mourning. Mourning for his lost friend. His lost love.

For a moment, Edward disappeared and it was only Jacob and Bella, alone. The same feelings of protectiveness coursed though her, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him. To make him understand. She wanted to ease his pain. The pain she had caused him. "Jake, I'm still me. I'm still here. Please-please be happy for me."

"Happy?" he scoffed. "Happy for a corpse?" If he wanted to hurt her, he did.

"Jacob." she said, looking sadly down at the ground. "How can I get you to understand that I'm still here? Can't you just be happy? Your friend, Bella, is still here."

"She's dead." he whispered, a singly tear threatened to escape. He wanted to just say, _"Fine. You're right. You are still Bella, and everything will be back the way it was._" But he couldn't. He wanted to run to her and hug her. He wanted to make her smile, and most of all make her laugh.

But he couldn't. He couldn't make himself because to him, spanning the entire length of his life, he was taught to hate bloodsuckers.. and now she was one. And it made him sick to think about it.

Sensing his pain, Bella instinctively reached out to touch him, but he reached out and slapped her hand away without thinking. "She's dead." he said again. The words were full of sorrow.

"But I'm still here."

"She's DEAD!" he screamed, then pushed her aside and walked inches from Edward. "And it's all your fault." he said darkly. "You broke the treaty, leech. And _you_ are going to pay."

He gave Bella one last look and turned. The man began walking, but the wolf ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward walked up behind Bella and placed his hand in hers. She turned quickly, her eyes blazing. "Why did you keep this from me? You heard him didn't you? Upstairs when you were so ready to get rid of me, you heard his thoughts!"

"Yes." deciding it was time for him to tell her the truth, he went on. "And at the wedding?"

"He was at the wedding?" she stated as a question.

"Yes, I heard his thoughts, and I was afraid he would come and interupt. But for some reason, he changed his mind and left."

"Why?" she asked, but deep down she already knew the answer.

Edward sighed, not wanting to tell her, but not wanting to hurt her by not telling her. It was a no win situation. "He thought that there was no use stopping a wedding when he didn't want the bride anymore."

That stung Bella. Stung her more than she thought it could have. "Oh. I see." She turned away from Edward and held herself tightly.

He slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It doesn't matter, Bella. He's hurt and angry and doesn't mean what he says." he said, trying to comfort her. He would _kill_ that dog the next time he saw him for hurting Bella like this.

"No, he does mean it. That's Jacob. He doesn't say it if he doesn't mean it. And he said he was going to kill you. The treaty. The wolves will kill you for it."

He smiled half-heartedly. "They can try."

"Edward--" she protested.

"Bella. There is no need to worry. We will find a solution, I promise you." He lightly kissed her hair and turned her to face him. "Now come on, love. Please, come back to bed with me."

He led her upstairs and to his bed where Bella stayed the rest of her wedding night, cradled in Edward's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I can not thank you enough for all of your reviews. Even if you don't review, I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11:

As it had every day for all time, the sun rose and morning came. Rain also came with it, as was customary in Forks. However, on this day, the weather reflected the mood.

Bella still laid in Edward's arms. Her head rested on his white, stone chest. Her fingers lightly traced patterns, as she thought about nothing and yet everything. The morning had came just as expected, and brought all of her troubles back with it. The rain tapped hypnotically on the roof. As she listened, Bella wished she could sleep. Dream. Escape.

Sensing her tension, Edward kissed her lightly on her hair. "Good morning." he said. It was the first words spoken since seeing Jacob in the night.

"Morning." She replied, arching her head up to kiss him.

"You're troubled."

"Oh, that's an understatement." she scoffed lightly.

Edward moved like liquid, picking her up and placing her on his chest so that she was laying on top of him. "Bella, we will figure this out. I promise."

She looked at him displeased. "Oh sure. Easy for you to say. Your former best friend isn't the one trying to kill the love of your life. You don't have to decide how or what to tell your parents because 'Hey Mom and Dad. Guess what? I'm a vampire.' doesn't really work." She tried to roll off, but he held her tight. She pursed her lips and continued. "And to top it all, _you_ don't have a knot bigger than Texas in your stomach because all you can think of- concentrate on- is the taste of blood. And lots of it. And not to mention-"

She was cut off by Edward's mouth taking hers. It was to stop her from getting worked up, but mainly it was because it was the first day that he was getting up with his wife. And no matter what was going on, he was going to take a while to appreciate it.

She relaxed and let him kiss her, as he knew she would. When he released her, her eyes looked at him dazzled. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her, just as dazzled by her as she was by him. "I'm kissing my wife." He wound his fingers in her hair and took her lips again. The kiss started soft, but needy. Then it grew rougher, more passionate. Letting his body move has it wanted, his hands found their way under her white gown and up to the small of her back.

He released the kiss, not wanting to force anything on her. If she didn't want him this morning.. If she would rather figure things out, he would understand. But it wouldn't be easy.

For Bella's part, she wanted to forget, for a little bit longer, she wanted to forget. She wanted to be a wife. She wanted to lose herself in Edward.

She looked at him longingly. She sat up on her knees, still straddling his hips. She pulled her gown over her head, allowing her long locks to fall onto her smooth, porcelain shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About forty-five minutes later, Bella eased off of him, totally spent and totally satified. "You are such a teenager." she giggled.

"Me? No. I just happen to be a husband who enjoys the company of his wife." His lips curved into a crooked smile.

"Or." she got up and started to put her gown back on. "You are a lovesick teen who thinks sex solves everything."

He rolled off of the bed, stood behind her, and placed his hands around her waist. He kissed the back of her earlobe. "Doesn't it?" he whispered seductively.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. "I wish."

She turned to face him and placed her hands on his chest. It wasn't a sexual move. It was to show that she was ready to get down to business. "Enough of that. What's the plan for today?"

Edward sighed and looked at the clock--8:17 am. "The family is scheduled to be back at around 11:00. Charlie usually comes at 11:30 during his lunch break--" the sound of her father's name made her flinch. Edward wished he could take the pain away, but he realized what they needed now was to focus and come up with a plan. "Have you decided how you want to handle your father?"

She shook her head and walked toward one of the large windows in his room. Rain beat hard on it. It was like the sky was crying for her since she no longer could. "I don't want him to think I'm dead. Not yet anyway. I can't do that to him now. It's probably selfish--"

"It's not." Edward cut in. "Believe me. I know selfish."

"Don't." Bella looked at him harshly. "I can't take it if you start blaming yourself for me. I can't take it. Not today."

"Shhh. Bella. I'm sorry." He crossed the room to her, but she waved him off when he reached out to touch her. "Edward, do you believe what Jacob said? Do you think I would have been better off dead, well, the human definition of dead?"

Edward shook his head. He had no real answer for that. "Bella, I know one thing and one thing only about this entire situation. _If_ we were able to go back in time and I could make a different choice," he paused. "I wouldn't have. I won't live in this world without you."

"What about the next?" she asked.

He reached out to take her hand. This time she didn't refuse. "Bella. I have no idea about that. Carlisle says that I will go to Heaven. I'm not so sure."

"I don't believe that." she said, a bit of frustration in her voice. They had discussed this topic before and was tiring. "Edward, you are good."

"I've killed."

"Bad people."

"I killed you." it slipped out before he could stop it, and when he saw the look in her eyes, he would have given anything to take it back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just, Bella, you know how I feel about things."

She closed her eyes to steady herself. Yes, she remembered. Edward had told her in the beginning that he thought he was going to Hell because he was a murder. And she knew that he would keep a close eye on her to make sure she wouldn't make the same mistakes.

He couldn't stand her silence anymore. "Bella, tell me what you're thinking?"

"I'm thinking about who I'm going to kill so I can go to Hell with you." she said curtly.

All humor left his eyes. "I'm not joking, Isabella."

"Neither am I."

Edward stared at her for a second and felt himself give in. "Fine. I'll make a deal with you. We will _both _live as best we can and end up where ever it is that good vampires go, ok?" his lips betrayed him, and a small smiled curled on them.

Part of her wanted to argue more about this because when she was arguing, she didn't have to think about Charlie, or her mom, or the wolves. But, in the end, she just wanted him to hold her. She hugged him tightly and sighed. "Fine, but when we end up in Heaven, I'll be the first to say 'I told you so.'"

He laughed. "Agreed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie placed a folder in his desk and looked at the clock. 11:07. Almost time to make his daily trip to Dr. Cullen's house and see Bella. It broke his heart every time. She looked like she was simply sleeping. So peaceful, but sometimes she would moan and scream like she was hurting. Dr. Cullen would come in and give her more morphine. Charlie hated that he couldn't give her the care she needed, but Dr. Cullen had been right, with his job as police chief and responsibilities, he could not take twenty-four hour care of her. Not to mention, other _difficulties_ taking care of a comatose teenage daughter...

It didn't mean he liked being away from her, though. His house seemed so empty without her.

He straighted up his desk and placed confidential files in the filing cabinet. His back was to the door when he heard it open. "Sorry Trudy. Can't take any messages now. I'm heading out." he spoke to his secretary.

"Charlie." a deep masculine voice replied.

Surprised, Charlie turned and gasped. "Jacob Black! You came home!"

He quickly walked over and shook the hand of the boy he had grown to have affection for in the last few years, ever since he and Bella had become best friends. The happiness disappeared from his face, and he scowled. "Jacob. Have you been to see your father? He's been worried sick about you." Jacob knew that was a lie. Billy had known exactly were he had been. It was Charlie who had been worried, but Jacob didn't interrupt. "We have _all_ been worried about you, boy. That was wrong and _very_ immature thing to do, running away like that!"

"I know." Jacob smiled sheepishly. "It was really stupid, and I'm sorry. And yes," he interrupted Charlie when he saw his mouth open to speak. "I have been to see my father."

Charlie nodded, satisfied with that. Now there were other things to discuss. "Do you know about Bella?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, that's actually why I'm back. See Sam called me--"

"Wait-" Charlie cut in. "You mean Sam knew where you were this entire time and didn't tell anybody? Why would he do that?!"

Jacob held his hands out to stop him. "Whoa, now. Sam didn't hide anything. I was ready to come home anyway, and I called my dad. Dad gave Sam my hotel number, and he called me after the accident. I came home as fast as I could." he repeated flawlessly the lie he was told to say.

Charlie rubbed his chin, nursing a four day old beard. He hadn't slept but maybe six hours since the accident and when he did, he had terrible nightmares. "Have you been to see Bella yet?"

Jacob looked down at the floor quickly and clinched his teeth. His thoughts trailed off to the night before. His hands balled into fists, and he wanted to hit something, preferably Edward's jaw again.

Charlie saw his expression, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Jacob looked in the troubled eyes of his friend and shook it off, deciding now was not the time to lose his cool. He'd save that for Edward.

"Yeah, uh. I went by and saw her last night."

"Really? I saw her about mid-day myself. In fact, I was just about to head out there now." He reached for his keys and turned back to him. "How did she look to you?" his tone had a hint of hope in it. Like maybe Jacob had seen something he hadn't.

"Pale." Jacob replied with the slightest bit of humor.

The joke was lost on Charlie, in fact, he didn't even know there was a joke to get. He just kept thinking of his poor pale Bella. Pain hit his heart and he sat down on the corner of his desk until it passed. "It's the darnedest thing," he took a handkerchief and wiped his clammy brow. "She looks so pale now, doesn't she. But her skin feels like stone."

"Yeah," Jacob replied, trying to hold back his discust. "The darnedest thing."

Charlie thought on that a second and placed his handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Do you think Bella can hear you?" Jacob asked, laying the ground work for what he had came here to do.

Charlie thought a second. "Carlisle, Dr. Cullen. He says she can. He has me talk to her every day."

"Oh. Good- good." Jacob smiled, but he looked down at the floor like he was ashamed. "Charlie, I don't think I'm welcome back to the Cullen's house."

"Why? They can't keep her from you."

Jacob cut his eyes to Charlie. "Well, you see, Edward and I kinda had a few 'words' last night."

"Jacob Black!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Charlie. Really. It was young, and stupid, and immature of me. And I really regret it." he said, laying the sweetness on thickly. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would please, please pass a message on to Bella for me? I mean, I don't know if she can hear you, but if she can, I'd like for her to hear from me too. If you wouldn't mind."

"Sure. Bella always had a soft spot for you." he nodded and walked over to Jacob. Jacob leaned down and told Charlie want he wanted him to tell her.

Charlie smiled. "Oh I can definitely tell her that." he laughed. "If she _can_ her me, I'm sure she will love it."

He walked over and got his keys and his hat. "It's good to see you, Jacob"

"You too Charlie." he answered as Charlie walked out of the door.

Alone, Jacob crossed over to the Chief's desk and picked up a frame with Bella's picture in it. She wasn't smiling. In fact, Jacob assumed that she hated having her picture taken. But she, at least, looked like Bella and not a marble statue. He lightly ran his fingers over her soft features and cursed under his breath. He missed his best friend with his whole heart, and he hated that things had to be this way.

"I'm sure you'll love your message," he said, his words now dripping with sarcasm. He took one last look at the picture of his once warm, soft, _human _friend and laid it back on her father's desk face down.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Again, thank you all for the replies. They mean so much. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a day or two. I've been writing a lot and, well, having family time. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

The family arrived home at eleven on the dot. With lightning speed, they removed the wedding decorations from the inside and outside of the home. Charlie would be there within the hour, and he was never late.

While they worked, Edward explained about Jacob's visit. Jasper stopped cleaning and went into full defensive mode, making plans for dealing with the wolves. Emmett finished up, while Rosalie watched. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, and Bella; the people who would have the most contact with Charlie when he arrived; all congregated in the kitchen, filling their stomach's with blood. It was easier for the rest of the family, Carlisle especially, to be around a human. He didn't feel the need to feed anymore, but this would be the first time Bella would be left alone with a human, and she needed to be well fed beforehand. Morphine would not work now that she had transformed, neither would the baseball bat. Since she couldn't sleep, she couldn't be knocked out. As a newborn, she would be a slave to the hunger. Want it more than anything, and forget friends and even family to get it. It would be a very delicate situation when Charlie arrived, and the family wanted Bella to be prepared.

Edward suggested opening the window in the room, to delute the scent. They all looked to Alice and she saw no problems occuring with the visit. Everyone, except Bella, relaxed a bit and made preparations for Charlie's visit. Alice wished they wouldn't rely so heavily on her visions.

After drinking her fill, Edward led Bella upstairs to help her get changed for Charlie. Bella put her on a pair of pink and brown plaid flannel pajamas with a matching brown camisole and crawled into bed. The story would be that Alice bathed her and fixed her hair in a low pony tail in the back so she would be more comfortable.

They placed a brace on her left arm and her right leg. Then Edward placed the bandages back on her head. She looked like she had when she left the hospital.

She eased down into the covers and snuggled under them. It actually did feel good--the feeling of cotton on silk. It was like being at home, except at home the sheets weren't silk.

Edward tucked her in and kissed his 'sleeping beauty', as he called her. "Remember, Bella." he warned. "This will be extremely hard for you. It is the first time you've been around a human that wasn't also a werewolf." his eye twitched at the thought of Jacob coming the night before. He knew Bella didn't need to think on that right now, so he continued. "You will want it more than anything. You _have_ to be careful."

Her brow furrowed. "It's my father, Edward."

"The monster won't care." he said bluntly. The way he said it sent chills up her spine. It made her second guess this entire plan.

"I don't want to kill my father."

"Then see that you don't." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "His car just pulled up." Carefully, he sat down on the bed with her and firmly held her hand. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's how it has to be." she said sadly, but forcing herself not to frown.

He nodded and patted her hand lovingly. "Be careful, love. If you can't take anymore, scream like you are in pain. Carlisle will run in and give you 'morphine', and ask Charlie to leave. Understand?"

"Yes." she replied as she looked up to the ceiling and took a deep steadying breath.

He smiled at her then took his seat in the antique chair next to the door. "He's coming up the stairs now." he whispered.

Bella nodded and took one more deep-cleansing breath. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the rain through the open window. The wind blew ever so slightly causing the curtains to billow out. A few drops of rain sprinkled on her braced arm she held above the covers. It felt good to the skin of her hand. All of her senses had been heightened after becoming a vampire. Touch was her favorite.

_I can do this. I can do this._ She thought over and over in her head. She tried to zone out and relax.

"Oh, no. No."

The sound of Edward's frantic whisper made her eyes jump back open. Edward saw her frantic expression and cursed to himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "What?" she mouthed, not wanting Charlie to hear her talking.

Edward's eyes widened. "Jacob got to him."

Bella froze for a second, unable to move. All of the air left the room and time stood still, just for a second. Her mind raced. _What had Jacob told him? How much did he know? _

Her calm, relaxed state vanished. The stress tightened her stomach. If she really needed breath, she thought she would have hyperventilated. "Calm down, _now_." Edward mouthed slowly. He had fierceness in his eyes. Bella didn't know if it was directed at her, Charlie, or Jacob, but she decided to do as he said. She got one more steadying breath in before the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edward." Charlie greeted as he entered the room. "How is she today?"

Edward stood and shook his outstretched hand. He tried to read his thoughts about Jacob, but Charlie wasn't thinking about it anymore. He was thinking about Bella.

Charlie noticed that for the first time in days, Edward had changed clothes. He had on a dark gray, long-sleeved shirt made of light fabric with dark wash blue jeans. Edward heard Charlie wonder if him taking the time to leave and change meant that Bella had improved. Sometimes Edward hated reading minds.

"Charlie." he replied back. "Bella's had no change, I'm sorry to say. In fact, Carlisle's had to give her extra morphine this morning." He watched as Charlie's face fell. "Yeah, Carlisle said I might not want to stay long." He paused a minute to look at his sleeping daughter. "You know, I have a question about all of this. How can she feel pain if she is in a coma?" Edward had heard him form that question before he asked it, and he still had no answer for him. "Um- I don't know. You'd have to ask Carlisle." He did know the answer. If she was 'really' in a coma, then more times than not she probably wouldn't need the morphine, but they had to stick to some kind of story and that was what Carlisle came up with. It worked as long as Charlie played along.

"Well," Edward reached for the doorhandel., not wanting Charlie to think on that anymore. "I'll leave you two alone then. Yell if you need anything." he added for both Charlie and Bella's benefit. He didn't want her to feel alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell hit her from the moment Charlie entered the room. It smelled so warm. It called to her. Her teeth coated with venum well before Edward had left them.

The feeling only intensified after Charlie pulled up a chair beside her and sat down. The open window allowed some relief, but, she imagined, not much.

_Oh, God. This is bad._ she thought, mentally rolling her eyes at herself.

He was so close, she could hear his heartbeat, and it was driving her mad.

_It's my dad. It's my dad. _She repeated over and over in her mind as kind of a chant to steady and gain control of herself. _I can not kill my dad._

"Morning, Bella" Charlie began, oblivious to what was happening right in front of him. He never knew what to say to her, but Carlisle told him anything would be good. "You're looking better this morning. I mean, I think you do."

He paused, mulling over what to say next. "Trudy sends her love. You remember Trudy, right? My secretary. Anyway, she's been sending home food with me. She said that I had actually started looking better after you came and started cooking for me." he laughed. "I think she's hitting on me, to tell you the truth. Of course her husband, the mayor, probably wouldn't like that much." he smiled for a brief second, then it faded. He had no idea why he was trying to make her laugh. Like she was going to miraculously laugh herself out of a coma. _Why didn't I talk more, make her laugh more when she actually could, _he mentally reprimanded himself. But he knew why. He was never a man to share his emotions. It just wasn't in him. And he knew Bella was just like him. The pain in hit his heart again. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

For Bella's part, she was just trying to hold on. He smelled _so_ good. Blood didn't disgust her like it had before. It was drawing her in.

The monster was getting louder. It was demanding, but she kept repeating _"It's my dad. It's my dad." _over and over in her mind.

Charlie didn't notice her gripping the sheets under the covers. He did, however, notice that the rain was picking up, and the wind was blowing it inside the open window forming slick spots on the wood floor. He got up from Bella's side and walk to it. He worked with the latch a bit before it finally released and the window fell down.

Bella's stomach lurched violently. She clutched the sheets tighter, holding herself back. Without the fresh air, the room began to saturate with the smell of his blood. She was readying herself to 'scream in pain', when Charlie's words grabbed her attention. "Jacob Black came to see me this morning."

She willed herself to fight the thirst and listen. Jacob might have told her father something useful. Something that could help Edward.

"See, Jacob came back when he heard about you," he continued while staring out the window. His hands fell in his pockets. "He said he saw you last night," Bella's stomach jumped again, but not from hunger. She feared that Jacob might have told Charlie the truth. _But wouldn't the 'truth' be better than this lie?_ she thought, not really knowing what to believe.

A smile crooked on Charlie's lips as he went on, "He said that Edward ran him off. I don't get that Bella. I mean, Jacob said that the two of them had an argument, but it still-- You need as many people here to talk to you as you can get. Seems to me, it would help a great deal having Jacob come and talk to you." He looked over at her slowly. His chest tightened. "Anyway, he told me to give you a message, in case you could hear me. He wanted to me to tell you that no matter what, he was coming tonight and talk to Edward. He wants to see you again. He said, 'Tell her I'll come see her tonight, ya know, hold her hand, tell her stories. Legends. Tell here there are different ones, much more interesting ones than the ones she heard at La Push.'" Charlie grinned. "He said you liked vampire stories most of all, and there was one in particular he couldn't wait to share with you."

It took everything Bella had not to open her eyes and question her father. _"What did he mean 'different stories'? What 'story' did he want to share?"_ she wondered frantically. She also wanted to know why Jacob had mentioned vampires to Charlie. Maybe he was playing some sort of mind game with her, she reasoned.

But she couldn't focus anymore. Charlie's heartbeat started filling her ears. All of her thoughts were sounding farther and farther away. Like she was drowning. She fought with everything she had to listen. To fight back the monster.

Things happened at that moment that would stick in her mind forever. Venom dripped into her mouth, and she knew she had waited too long. All she could hear now was thump, thump, thump. The sweat smell of his blood consumed her. In that moment, Bella was gone and the monster had taken her place. She released the bed sheet. She felt like the hunter with her pray.

Her eyes flashed open just in time to see his hand grab the window frame hard and the other one curl at his chest.

She could hear his heart. And it didn't sound like it had before.

"No. No." he gasped as he fell to his knees in pain.

_Easy pickings, _the monster told her. And the thought made her sick. She got grip of herself, and fought back.

Charlie collapsed down the wall, leaning himself against it. He held his chest with his right hand, his left arm laid useless beside him.

It was then that his eyes met Bella's. Shock overcame the pain and he gasped, "Bella! Bella! Oh God! You're--You're--" he couldn't finish. His breath became ragged.

"Carlisle!!" Bella screamed as, without thinking, she jumped out of bed and ran to her father. She was a child running to her hurting Daddy, until the thirst punched her in the stomach again.

Carlisle and Edward ran into the room before Bella could reach him. The first thing Edward saw was Bella's black eyes. In a blur, he ran over to raise the window and let the fresh air clear the room. She continued to her father's side. Carlisle was already there, assessing the situation.

"Bella, my Bella." he kept repeating, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes filling with tears.

Without hesitating, she held his hand to calm him. At first he flinched at the coldness of it, then he took it and held it tightly. "Happy." he said as a bright smile filled his face. For him, the pain went away. Even though he knew he was having a heart attack, he didn't feel it. He just kept looking at his little girl's face and smiling. But once he saw her black eyes, his face shifted to a look of puzzlement. "Bella--what? What. Happened? What?"

"We have to get him to a hospital now." Carlisle ordered. "Call 9-1-1."

"I can drive him there faster than an ambulance." Edward replied, looking down at them.

"It will be best for him to be stabilized before transport. Call the ambulance, now please."

"Already taken care of." Alice answered walking in the door. "They will be here in 5 minutes, 23 seconds."

Behind her the rest of the family filed in. Emmett stood beside the bed, his arm wrapped tightly around Rosalie's shoulders. Jasper used his abilities to try to calm Charlie down. But he knew there was only so much he could do, seeing that to Charlie, he had just witnessed a miracle.

"Help me move him downstairs, Emmett." Carlisle said. "Bella, stay here."

She shook her head venamently. "No, I'm coming with you!"

"You can't, Bella. Too many questions." Jasper reminded her easily, not wanting to agitate her more.

"But he's my father!"

"And I'll take care of him." Carlisle replied, his tone very authoritative. "But Jasper is right. If you went, there would be too many questions. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Edward held Bella as Emmett and Carlisle carried Charlie out of her room. "Bella. No. Wait. Please. Bella." Charlie called out, though barely whispering.

"Shhhh.. Mr. Swan. It's ok. Everything will be ok." Jasper comforted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When everyone left the room, Bella collapsed into Edward's arms. She was terrified beyond reason. He had been cold and clammy. She was scared that he was going to die.

She heard sirens in the distance and clung to Edward. Tearlessly weeping.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You all have some pretty interesting theories out there. Thank you so much for the replies :) And also thank you to my friends who helped with some of the wording in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13:

The wind blew rain in through the screen on the window, forming new puddles on the floor. There were only two people in the room now, and neither of them cared.

Bella sat on the floor, curled in a ball, clinging to Edward. Neither had spoke since Emmett and Carlisle carried Charlie downstairs. There was nothing to say.

Edward rocked her gently, running his fingers every so slightly threw her hair. "The paramedics are here." he announced, more to break the silence than to inform.

Bella knew they were there. She could hear them. Hear them talking, even though she couldn't understand what they were saying. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Edward listened, but took a moment to answer. He wasn't sure what she could handle "He's conscious, Bella. He's hanging on."

Bella looked at him with fear-filled eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Edward hesitated, but knew there was no point in keeping it from her. "He's calling for you."

Determination and loyalty got the best of her, and she jumped from Edward's arms and ran to the door. Quicker than her, Edward beat her to it an blocked her way. "Move." she ordered.

Edward looked deeply into her eyes with compassion as well as warning. "Bella, you know it's impossible.You can't be seen like this. Not again. Especially not with the paramedics." he took off her arm brace and held it in front of her to prove his point. The accident had occurred only four days ago, she should at least still have scratches and broken bones. But now she had no scars, not sign of injuries. There would be questions if she were seen, and questions would be bad.

And Bella didn't care. "Let. Me. Out. Edward." She seethed.

"I'm sorry. I can't." he replied with a purposeful tone. He absoloutly hated doing this to her.

They glared at each other, neither seeing fit to back down. Neither turned nor looked when the door opened behind Edward. A wave of calm filled the room, but it didn't stop the stand-off.

"Don't pull that with me, Jasper Hale. I don't need to calm down." Bella's dark eyes left Edward and turned to Jasper.

"Yes. You do." Jasper didn't have to look at Edward to know that he was reading his thoughts. Bella looked from one man to the other. Jasper had calmed her some, but she was still determined to get out of the room and see her father. Her feet felt like they were ready to pounce at any moment. "You can't get passed both of us." Jasper warned, reading her body-language.

Bella attempted to let the calmness soothe her, but it was difficult. She desperately wanted to know what was going on with her father. "Did Alice see something?" she asked. Jasper's gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to respond. "Edward?" she pushed. She knew Edward at least wouldn't keep anything from her.

Edward took a breath and looked at her. For some reason, and not even he knew why, he tried to keep his emotions in check. His face was expressionless. "Alice saw you running to the hospital, being seen, the family exposed, and us all in danger. She saw us having to leave very quickly."

"In danger? From who? The wolves?" She said it much more calmly than she wanted, and she cursed Jasper under her breath.

Edward reached for her hand. He thought if he could hang on to her, then maybe it would help. She jerked it away, refusing to be touched until she had some answers. Against his better judgement, he gave in. "Bella. Do you really think the Volturi have forgotten about us completely?"

The hand that Edward had reached for slowly moved to her mouth as she gasped. "They won, Edward. I'm a vampire. Why would they care what happens to us?"

Edward raked his hands through his thick, dissheveled hair. He had no idea what to say, what he _should_ say. Nothing would make her feel better and that made him sick. "Bella, they are still watching. They have been for months. Not close. But they have been keeping tabs."

"How?"

"Does it matter?" Jasper answered, the smoothness of his voice contrasted heavily with the power with which he forced out his words. "The point is that they have and we sure don't need to give them a reason to come back after us. We can't have you running around, 'miraculously recovered' People would start asking questions."

Bella felt the calm in the room fading and the anger and worry inside of her rose. "I don't care." she said slowly, but as she said it, she already knew that it was a lost cause. And the truth was, she did care.

Her breathing slowed and the anger began to fade away. Before it did completely, Bella shot Jasper a dirty look. "You should care." Jasper warned, his tone not as dark as it was previously. "You are part of this family now, Bella. No matter what you might feel, or what you might _want_, you have seven other people in this house to consider."

She knew there was no fighting with them, and part of her, the biggest part, knew that he was right. It didn't mean that she wanted to accept it or do nothing for her father. She turned and walked to the window and watched as the EMTs loaded her father into the ambulance.

Jasper glanced at Edward who, already knowing what he was thinking, nodded in agreement. Jasper followed Bella to the window and watched the scene unfold on the ground. Edward kept to the door. He absolutely loathed that this was hurting Bella, but he knew that Jasper was right. In fact, Edward felt the same way even before Jasper had voiced his opinion.

"Believe me, Bella." Jasper continued, watching the EMTs close the ambulance doors. "I know what it's like wanting something so badly, but having to think of the family." his thoughts took him back to all of the times he almost lost his control and drank human blood. It was Alice and his loyalty to the family that had stopped him.

Bella hugged herself tightly to keep herself together. She felt as if at any moment she would fall apart piece by piece. It was all too much. Way too much for one person to have to handle. She didn't say anything more to Jasper. She didn't really know what else could be said. He was right. She was wrong. And, at that moment, she hated him for it.

Duly satisfied that he had gotten through to Bella, Jasper turned and raised one of his golden eyebrows to Edward. Edward nodded again and motioned for him to go ahead and leave. Edward caught him by the arm as he passed. "Don't go far," he whispered in Jasper's ear. "Bella needs to control her emotions right now, but I think she probably needs help doing that."

Jasper simply closed his eyes and shook his head once. He patted Edward on the back and walked out of the door. He stopped just a few feet away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can hear you when you whisper, you know Edward." she snapped, wishing Jasper would stop sending those 'good vibes'.

Saying nothing Edward walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently in circular motions.

"It was a heart attack, wasn't it?" she asked sorrowfully, not caring that she was furious with him only a few moments before.

"Yes." he said, his voice catching in his throat.

Bella continued watching the scene outside and wondered to herself why they hadn't left yet. After a few seconds, she spoke again, "Did Alice see anything else besides me ruining the family's perfect existence?" Once she said it, she regretted it. It came out much harsher than she intended. She loved her family, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. But, on the other hand, she loved Charlie too.

Edward ignored her quip and answered her question. "She said that he would be ok. He'll be out of the hospital in a few days."

"Thank God." she sighed, as a little of her tension left her. At least he would be ok. Now all that was left was to hurt him again. She watched as the siren blasted, the lights flickered on, and the ambulance drove away.

Sensing something else was up, Edward took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat down beside of her. Raising one hand up to her cheek, he brushed her skin lightly. He continued caress her cheek, trying to think of something he could do for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he waited, he heard Emmett outside talking to Jasper.

_"Jasper, we have plans to make."_

_"I'm calming Bella. She's a wreck. I'm trying to keep her from doing something stupid." More than she already has? Jasper thought, without voicing it. _

_"Come on, Jasper. Edward will understand, and we need to get a game plan."_

_"A game plan? Am I rubbing off on you?" _

_"You wish. Anyway, better Bella get her feelings out now, so she will be up to fighting, or packing, whichever comes first. Come on."_

Then, Edward heard two sets of footsteps walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward winced as he felt the calming air around them deteriorate, and Bella's grip on his hand tighten.

"I've really made a mess of things." she moaned.

He gently put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "No you haven't, Love."

"Haven't I?" She tried to sit up, but he protectively held her down. She gave in to laying on his chest and continued. "My Dad. The treaty. Jacob. I've messed--" she cut herself off and the realization of what had occurred that day took a hold on her.

"Bella?" Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh God!" she said slowly as the memories flooded back into her mind, slowly at first then it hit her like a tidal wave. She looked at him frantic. "He saw me! He saw me, Edward. He knows." She began hyperventilating again, which even though impossible for a vampire, still felt horrible and pain filled her chest.

"Bella, no--"

She didn't even hear him talk. "What if I made it worse? The heart attack. What if I scared him?" her eyes widened with terror. "He _saw_ me. He saw what I've become. What if he knows? He can't know, can he?"

Edward started to speak, but she cut him off when another realization hit her hard. "What if I scared him to death?"

"Shhhh... He's not dead." Edward's hands pawed at her face, her shoulders, anything to make her focus. To snap out of it.

"He might be later." she snapped back, angry for Edward for not understanding, and herself for doing this to her father.

"No." Edward said calmly. "Alice said--"

"Screw Alice!" It came out before she could stop it. Everything had been bottled up inside. The accident. The transformation. The stress. The worry. What to tell her father? What to do about Jacob? The treaty. Now her father hurting because of her. It _all_ finally bubbled over, and when it came, it came hard. "Alice doesn't know _everything_! How many times has she seen my die? Or how many times has she seen me live only to practically die in a car accident? She doesn't know, Edward. Everything, _everything _Carlisle does in that ER can change her vision. You don't know, she doesn't know. And I'm stuck here. And I can't be with my father."

It stung. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say that it didn't. He watched as she placed her hands on either side of her face and rock. "And I'm so hungry." she continued. "I wanted him, Edward. I wanted his blood so badly, and part of me still does. I am so sick at myself for it." With that she just stopped talking. Just shut down.

Edward did all he knew to do. He held her, rocked with her. He placed his lips to her ear and "shhhh" her. As Bella began to come back to herself, a wave of embarrassment hit her. She couldn't believe that she had actually said all of that. Another thing she would add to the list of things to feel bad for. As if she could stand to add any.

As Edward held her, they heard a knock on the door. He already knew who it was, but Bella looked up and went numb when Alice walked in with a glass and a large pitcher of fresh blood.

Even though she hoped that Alice hadn't heard her, she still looked down ashamed. "I thought you might need this." Alice said, thoughtfully as she sat the tray on the small nightstand beside of the bed. She poured Bella a glass. Bella took it and got lost in the sensation. Alice smiled partially at her new sister, then focused on Edward. "Jasper really needs to talk to you a minute." She knew that Edward didn't need her to voice it aloud, but she didn't want to keep any secrets from Bella... not about this anyway.

"I'll come back." he said and he stood and kissed his wife on the forehead. She wanted to protest his leaving her, but from the conversation she had heard earlier between Emmett and Jasper outside her door, she knew Jasper wanted Edward to help with the 'game plan'.

"I'll be here." she said back, trying to make light of the situation. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that it didn't work. She held onto his hand just a few extra seconds before she released it.

On his way to the door, he heard Alice call to him with her thoughts. _Edward_, she thought. _In a few hours, everybody who is in this house... Their future disappears. You know what that means, don't you?_

She didn't have to get a response from him to know that he understood exactly what was going on.

_Edward, their coming._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow! You all are wonderful leaving such great reviews. I worry every chapter that you'll throw up your hands in disgust, but you don't (or at least you don't tell me if you do). Thank you again. You all make me smile. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14:

Edward ran down the stairs, turned right into the living room, and right again into the first floor study. Everyone but Carlisle, Bella, and Alice were already there. Rosalie paced the floor, biting at her fingernails. She had never been a huge fan of Bella's and now they were preparing for a inevitable war with the wolves, and it was all her fault. Rosalie hated fighting, even though she was good at it. And she hated it more when it was a cause that could have been avoided.

Esme, twirled a strand of her long brown hair absentmindly, while standing with the boys, looking at a map of Washington state. It was spread out on top of a two hundred year old redwood executive desk. Despite her appearance, she was a fierce fighter, especially when it was her family she was protecting. And Bella was definitely her family.

Emmett stood to the right of Jasper, a wide, intensity filled smile spread across his face. He loved a good fight and had wanted to go against the wolves from the time he found out there were wolves to fight. Fighting was his element. What he did best. There was no doubt in his mind that they would win. No matter what.

Standing at the center edge of the table, scrutinizing the map, Jasper was also in his element. It reminded him of the days he spent as a Confederate officer. Looking at maps. Making strategy decisions. He had rose through the ranks of the newly formed C.S.A. army quickly. He was good at strategy, and had been excellent at making people see things his way. It wasn't until he became a vampire did he know of his ability to manipulate emotions.

Jasper ran his fingers through his thick, blonde, curly hair as he thought over strategy. The best approach with the least casualties. The wolf problem would come first. Then would come damage control with Charlie Swan.

Rosalie was the only one who physically saw Edward enter the room. Her brow furrowed upon seeing him, but said nothing. The rest of them knew he was there but were to busy in conversation to acknowledge him. He pushed the sleeves of his dark gray sweater up and took his place beside Esme. Before he contributed in the discussion, he leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Esme smiled as only a mother can and wrapped her arm protectively around his waist.

Everyone's thoughts jumbled in his head, even though he didn't want to really hear them. He tried to zone them out and focus on the conversation they were having. "Alice told you want she saw." he stated.

"Yes, right before she went to get you." Jasper answered, not looking at him. "She had a vision right after the EMTs left. Good thing it wasn't any earlier. If she had, they would have thought she was having a seizure or something. That would have added to our already full plate of problems." temperament filled his voice.

"If you have something to say to me, say it." Edward growled.

Jasper shot his eyes toward him. "Why? Just read my mind. It's what you do." Jasper replied curtly.

"Boys." Esme broke in sternly. She never had any biological children of her own. However, with decades of experience being the mother-figure to a house full of vampires, she had strong maternal instincts and authority in her voice. "Now is not the time to be going at each other." she said calmly, but she definitely meant it.

Jasper and Edward stared at each other for a moment, then nodded a truce.

He heard Jasper's thoughts-- _I'm sorry, Edward. It's just... things have gotten very complicated in a very short amount of time. I'll keep my comments to myself, _he grinned at Edward. _As long as you don't try to read them._

Edward nodded and curved his lip ever so slightly at him. "You're right, Esme." Jasper spoke to her. "We have just a few hours until 'something' happens with the wolves, and we need to give that our full attention." He waited for some sort of acceptance from her. She smiled and rubbed his arm warmly.

He took her hand in his and kissed it lovingly. The vibe in the room shifted from tension to more mellow. Jasper returned to his map and continued with strategy, thinking more calmly now. "We have no idea what the wolves are planning." he looked around at his family. "So we have to be ready for anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pack congregated in Billy Black's living room. There were nineteen of them now. Leah Clearwater and Mary River were the only two girls. Seth was no longer the youngest, as Quil's cousin, Ethan Rain, became a werewolf a the tender age of eleven 3 months ago.

Sam; the head of the pack, the oldest, and protector; leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. The rest of the pack sat anywhere they could; on the floor, on the faded green couch, on the matching love seat. It wasn't an enormous-sized space, and the wolves weren't the smallest creatures in the world.

Also attending the meeting were Billy Black and all of the elders from the tribe. They felt, in such a case as this where the treaty had been broken, it involved all of them.

The clock on the wall read 12:53 pm.

It had already been decided that the pack would go and pay the bloodsuckers a visit that very day, but what hadn't been decided was what they would do with them once they got there. There were whispers and some loudly voiced opinions, but mainly there was just a constant dull roar of voices all mixing together.

When Billy began speaking, everyone in the small living room stopped talking and gave him their full attention. "A sad day has came to us." he began. He thought someone had to get their minds focused on the task at hand. "A day we have hoped never would. The bloodsuckers broke the treaty. The one called Edward fed on and changed a human." he sighed heavily, hurt in his voice. "Our Bella. Whom we thought very highly of." he glanced over in Jacob's direction before continuing. Jacob was watching his father, but his face was expressionless. He sat, knees to his chest in the far corner of the room under the window. His head rested on the wall. He hadn't spoken a word since the meeting started over an hour before.

Billy turned his attention to the rest of the pack. "_But _there were extenuating circumstances this time. The bloodsucker didn't seek her out to kill her. He seems to care for her. We know that Bella was in a car accident. Dying according to her father." he shook his head sadly. "He has no idea she is a bloodsucker now." He paused a moment, allowing the words to unjumble in his head. He realized that sometimes when you wanted to speak, your ears didn't want to hear what your mouth has to say. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Only a little while ago, I received word that my friend, Charlie Swan, had a heart attack at the bloodsucker's house."

Upon hearing the news, Jacob clinched his jaw, closed his eyes, and lightly beat his head against the wall. He had seen Charlie only an hour before. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing that something major was wrong- major besides a daughter in a coma. He held on, refusing to let the rogue tear that was threatening to fall spill out. He swallowed hard to compose himself and began listening again.

Seth was the first to speak. "Do you think they will try to change him? I mean, is he dying?"

Billy shook his head. "I don't have any more information on Charlie, and I don't know if they plan on 'changing him', as you call it--"

"Who cares?" Paul's fiery voice filled the room, cutting Billy off mid-sentence. Paul was known as the wolf with the hottenst temper and the most willing to fight. "They broke the treaty. Simple as that. We should take them down before they can change Charlie, or kill anybody else for that matter. Isn't that why we are what we are? We were made to destroy the bloodsuckers, so why are we debating this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have to be ready for anything." Jasper continued. "A full on attack. An ambush."

"Look on the bright side, maybe they'll come just wanting to talk." Emmett added in jest.

Jasper glared at him, but went on, ignoring his comment. "Now, if it were me, I'd torch the house and run us out. Sure it's raining, but if they set enough fires in the right spots--" he stopped abruptly when he noticed everyone was looking at him strangly. "Well, anyway. We have to be ready--"

"--for anything. We know." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jasper. We can sit here and stare at this map like it's going to bite us _or _we can get prepared."

"What do you think we are doing?" Jasper shot back.

"Talking." He crossed his arms and addressed Jasper directly. "All you are doing is talking. 'What if' this and 'what if' that. "What if' the freakin' sky falls and we all get crushed by a meteor. The fact is since Alice can't see the future when the wolves are in it, we have no idea what is going to happen."

Jasper crossed his arms, mimicking Emmett. He was actually getting intrigued. "Alright. What are you suggesting?"

Emmett grinned brightly. "Simple. Cut out the middleman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy pointed his finger at Paul, his voice full of authority. "We are _debating_ this because, even though the bloodsuckers are outnumbered, they are still skilled and fierce fighters. We all saw that not but a few months ago when we helped them with the red-head and her army. It has to be considered, that if you go through with this, we could have casualties." He looked around at the 'kids' in the room. They ranged in age from 21 to 11. "Treaty or no treaty. That has to be considered."

"With all due respect," Sam finally spoke. "This is not a democracy. We need to think about the consequences, sure. But in the end, the treaty was broken. It has to be honored."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cut out the middleman?" Jasper asked confused. Then, understanding filled his features. His lips turned up slightly. "You mean, attack them first."

Esme gasped, her free hand jumped to her mouth in horror. "We can't. Carlisle won't go for it, and neither will I."

Jasper looked at her. "Esme, this is the only way to eliminate the 'what-ifs', if we attack first--"

"We turn into monsters ourselves." Esme answered quickly. She protectively hugged Edward tighter. "You are right. We have no idea what will happen in a few hours, but we will not attack them first. If they come after us, I'll be the first one fighting, but I will not be responsible for killing without just cause." She focused on Jasper's eyes. Her tone soft but pleading, "Do you _really_ want to become that kind of monster again?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy held his calm. He was used to dealing with young, headstrong men. "Honor the treaty how?" He asked Sam.

"By destroying them." Sam answered simply.

"No." Jacob replied, his voice calm but deep. Surprised, everyone in the room turned to face him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper stood silent for a few moments. Esme words ringing in his ears. _"Do you really want to become that kind of monster again?_" Edward heard the internal conflict going on within Jasper. He tried to shut it out, but he couldn't. _Monster vs. Protector, what a fine line to walk, _Jasper thought.

When he finally spoke, he had pain in his voice. "Esme." he said softly. "I love you, and I respect you. Attacking first is what I feel is the best option. Not because I want to become a monster again, but because I want to protect my family."

"They are coming after us." Emmett added, supporting Jasper.

"Maybe, maybe not." Esme said calmly defiant. "Jasper, you know I love you, and I would never turn you away. However, the only way I will get behind this plan, is if we put it to a family vote."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing the packs eyes on him didn't phase Jacob. He expected it, and he expected even more confused looks when he got finished with his speech. "Not all of the bloodsuckers broke the treaty."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Geez, Jacob. If this is about you being sweet on Bella--"

"It's not." Jacob bit back. "Look, I think we should go to the Cullen house tonight and-- offer them a deal."

The pack moaned, but Sam raised his hand to cut them off. "What kind of deal?" he asked intrigued.

"We offer them a new treaty. They can stay here in Forks, and we won't hurt them."

"In exchange for?" Sam asked curiously.

Jacob looked at his father, then down to the floor. Finally he looked back at Sam with the same expressionless face as before. "Edward. We destroy Edward."

The pack whispered among themselves. Most of them couldn't believe what Jacob was saying. Some snickered at the plan, but it was Sam who again spoke up. "They won't go for that. They'll do everything they can, fight, to protect him."

Jacob's eyes turned coal black. "We won't give them a choice." he said as a dangerous smirk crossed his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Wow. Last chapter got the most replies ever :) Thanks for the replies! And thanks to everyone reading this and sticking it out with me! This chapter is long.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15:

Esme pulled out her cellphone as it rang. Carlisle was on the other end. She listened for a moment, then looked to Edward. "Go get Bella." she ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Billy Black's house, the pack sat around his living room talking strategy; the pros and cons of each approach.

While they talked, Sam pulled Jacob outside for a chat. They stopped under the tin roof porch, the sound of rain clanked evenly above them.

It was nearing 2 o'clock.

Sam watched as Jacob stopped where the planks met gravel and leaned against one of the wooden pillars supporting the porch, staring far off into the rain. Sam stayed back, just outside the door. He crossed his arms thoughtfully and observed.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Jacob scoffed, without looking back.

"You really want to only go for Edward?" from his tone, he didn't sound convinced.

Jacob shrugged. "He's the one who broke the treaty. Don't see why any of the rest have to suffer."

"By 'others' you mean Bella."

Jacob turned to Sam sharply. He wasn't happy. "By 'others' I mean everyone except Edward. If that includes Bella, so be it."

Sam was good at reading people. Reading his wolf comrades especially. He could see it in Jacob's face, the fact that Jacob was trying to hide. "You still love her." it wasn't a question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Alice were already heading down the the staircase before Edward could reach them. As per Bella's request, Alice was keeping an eye on Charlie, Carlisle, and the hospital. She told Bella that Carlisle would call.

Edward met them at the bottom, took Bella's hand, and lead them into the study. Bella ignored the glare from Rosalie, walked over and took the phone Esme offered.

"Hello."

"Bella, it's me. I have an update on your father."

She took the phone and sat on the edge of the large black leather couch in front of one of the large windows to the right of the main desk. She didn't think her legs could hold her anymore.

"Is he ok?" She asked hopefully.

Time passed slowly for her. Too slowly. It seemed like forever before he answered, when he reality it was seconds.

"He's stable. Resting. He had a mild heart attack. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. I'll have to run some tests to see exactly what caused it."

"I think we know what caused it." Bella shuttered. She thought back to all of the stress he had been under, all of the stress _she_ had caused him. Of course, she blamed herself. If she hadn't had that accident, none of this would be happening, not now anyway.

"Maybe, maybe not." Carlisle answered. "Doesn't do anybody any good to blame themselves. What's done is done. I'll run the tests and let you know, ok?"

"Ok." she confirmed, and looked up at Edward. He was only a few feet from her, concern written all over his face. But under the concern, she saw love. Deep, pure, and unconditional. A small smile formed in appreciation that no matter what, she could face it, because she had him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I still love Bella?" Jacob pondered as he continued looking out at nothing. "Yes." he said simply. He turned to look Sam dead in the eyes. "But that 'thing' isn't Bella."

The easy, nonchalant way he said it made a chill run down Sam's spine. "Lets say we do it your way. There is no way in Hell the bloodsuckers will let him be a sacrificial lamb."

"We'll give them--"

"--no choice. So you said. Do you have a plan in mind?" Sam asked with a hint of aggravation.

For the first time, Jacob smiled a true, sincere, happy smile. "Of course I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella could lose herself in Edward's eyes. She wanted to. It would make her life, or whatever it was she had now, so much easier.

The others were different. Their expressions ranged from compassion to pity to pure disgust. Jasper was the only one not looking at her. He continued studying his maps and notes, but Bella could tell that he was listening just like the rest of them.

"Are you still there, Bella?" Carlisle called when she didn't answer him.

"Yes, I'm here." she couldn't remember what he asked so she asked something different. "Is there anything else I need to know? Did he--ask for me?"

It took a beat before Carlisle answered. "He did in the ambulance. Thankfully, one of the EMTs, Maggie Dane, had been one of the ones who responded to your accident. She knew how critically you were injured. He kept saying your name. Saying he wanted to see you." He paused. He wasn't sure how much to tell her. "Maggie is a kind, compassionate woman. Very good at her work. She listened, but explained that you were badly injured and there was no way you'd be walking around just now."

"Did he believe her?"

"He seemed to." That was all he would say about that. He believed in telling the truth to the fullest extent possible, but telling Bella that her normally emotionally withdrawn father had lost it in the ambulance and wept all the way to the hospital seemed, to him, cruel.

Bella listened on the other end, waiting to hear more. When it didn't come, she asked, "So, he's going to be ok?"

"As far as I can tell right now, he should only have to stay in here for a few more days. That should give us all enough time to regroup and figure out how to deal with this."

"Carlisle. I'm--"

"No, you remember, Bella," he interrupted her apology. "Blame does no one any good. It's not your fault. Now, I'll wait for the tests to be run, then I'll be home. Shouldn't take more than 3 hours."

Jasper's head shot up after hearing 3 hours. He motioned for her to hand him the phone. With it in hand, he exited the room, explaining everything, and asking for his vote.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wasn't leaning on the wall anymore. While Jacob told him his plan, he raked his fingers through is short black hair and paced the small, open porch.

"Well, that's some plan." he spoke after Jacob was finished. He stopped and stood at the far end of the porch, looking west.

"Yeap." Jacob agreed, leaning on the pillar, watching Sam's back. He placed his hands in his pockets. Previously, they had been very animated while he explained his plan to him.

Sam stood silent, mulling things over in his head. When he finally did speak, it was with a hint of humor. "So. You want to go to the Cullen house, talk, propose a new treaty, but leave with Edward?"

"Well, gee Sam. When you take away all of the details, it sounds stupid." he rolled his eyes. "We go, talk, form a new treaty. Once its signed Carlisle will not go against it. He's surprisingly moral for a bloodsucker. A _man_ of his word. We say that since Bella's _transformation_," he seethed under his breath. ", was under 'special circumstances' then we excuse it as breaking the previous treaty."

"We lie."

"We withhold the truth."

"Edward can read thoughts."

"Exactly." Jacob smiled. He was finally getting to use that specific annoyance to his advantage. "We make nice with the leeches. We say how we loved Bella, but we understand. We are glad that she's still here blah, blah, blah. All the while _I'm_ letting Edward read my thoughts. If he comes to us, to be 'disposed of', then his family will be safe. _But_ if he doesn't come, we will attack all of them, and we will destroy them. He will want to save them. He'll come alone."

"That easy." Sam scoffed.

"It leaves us with a new treaty, and retribution for the old one." he grinned darkly. "Everyone happy."

Sam turned to face his friend. "You really think Edward will come alo--" he stopped mid-thought when he saw Jacob's face. The bitterness in it. The hurt. It was plastered all over it. He knew then and there what Jacob was really after. "Wait. You _want_the leeches to retaliate- if Edward comes on his own or not. You want them to come so we can kill them." He stopped and looked again. Looked deeper. "So you'll have an excuse to destroy Bella because for as much as you say you hate her, you can't do it now. You need a reason."

Jacob shrugged, but looked away. Sam took it as he had hit a nerve. "That's up to them, Sam. If they break the new treaty by coming to La Push, looking for a fight--Well, whatever happens will be their fault, right? But Edward pays first."

Jacob walked slowly to Sam, trying a new approach. "Sam, personal feelings aside, _if_ we could do this with the least amount of risk, wouldn't it be best?"

"And you think that them coming to La Push will be the least amount of risk?"

Jacob sighed. "Look at it this way. Maybe Edward annoys them as much as he annoys me and they'll be glad to see him gone?" Sam glared at him, not amused. "Look." Jacob's tone turned very serious. "No matter what, we win. We offer a new treaty, they break it for revenge, we win. They turn down our very generous offer and fight, we win. Bella's leech dies a horribly painful death, I win. No matter what, the bloodsuckers lose face."

"To who? Nobody in the 'real world' knows they are vampires."

"19 dead kids seems to cause allot of suspicion. _Wonder why that Cullen family took off so quickly?_, the people will say. And don't kid yourself, Sam. You _know_everybody in Forks has heard the rumors about them, even though they _know_ it can't possibly be true." he said the last part sarcastically. "They won't chance killing us, Sam. Too many questions... win-win."

Sam continued studying him. He wasn't sure if it was the best plan, but it was an interesting one.

Jacob extended his hand. "What do you say? Deal?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper wasn't gone long. It didn't take long to explain things to Carlisle and get his vote, not that his vote was much of a shock.

When he came back in, he assessed the room. Edward had moved next to Bella on the couch, running his fingers through her thick ponytail. Emmett had his arms wrapped protectively around Rosalie, softly kissing her platinum blond hair. Jasper could feel that he was trying to calm her down himself. He sent a wave of calm over to them to help him out. Emmett nodded in appreciation.

Alice and Esme stood over the desk, reading the map. When Alice saw him, she bounded over to him, hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek.

Jasper moved her to the side and hugged her with one arm, stopping a minute to return her kiss on the cheek. "I told Carlisle everything-- about the vote." he spoke to everyone. "I told him everything we have discussed." he looked to Alice. "Have you and Bella been filled in yet?"

"We have." Alice nodded.

Bella stood up before Jasper could say anything else. "Yeah. There is something you all should know before you vote. Jake talked to my dad this morning." It still hurt to think about that, but she kept going. "He told him to tell me that no matter what, he'd be here to see me tonight."

"That's why I can't see." Alice chimed in. "I can't tell if it's just Jacob or all of them."

"Another 'if'." Jasper rubbed his face with his hand, stopping to rub his palm to his very stressed temple. He noticed that the atmosphere in the room was mimicking his, so he calmed himself as well as everyone else. "We can't put this off any longer. We need to vote--now. What will it be? Will we defend ourselves first?"

"What if it's just Jacob?" Esme asked.

"Doesn't matter. We know they will all come eventually. The treaty was broken, they have permission for a war." Bella noticed that he didn't say, "_We _broke the treaty.", but that it was broken. She wondered if he felt the same way Rosalie did and blamed her for all of this.

"I vote yes." Emmett raised his hand. Esme glanced at him sternly. "I'm sorry Esme. But it's the only way to protect ourselves. We are outnumbered and have no idea what they are planning. And we don't have to kill them... just show them who's boss." A flicker of a smile graced his face.

"Yay." Jasper agreed, scanning the room.

"Nay." Esme vehemently said.

Rosalie raised her hand. "Yay." Emmett smiled softly and kissed her forehead again.

There was a pause. No one else seemed to want to be the next one to vote. All at once, a "Yay" rang out. Edward looked at Alice like she was a mystery. _I'm sorry Edward, _she thought_ My thoughts were jumbled and it just hit me. It just came out. _

"I don't like 'what-if's." she added for the understand of the rest of the room.

Jasper laced his hand in hers. "Carlisle voted no. That's 4 yays and 2 against. Bella. Edward. What will it be?"

Bella sat down on the couch again, placing her head in her hands. "I can't vote. I can't even think straight."

"Tough." Rosalie snapped.

Edward glared at her, but it didn't stop her from saying her peace. "I'm sorry Edward, I truly am. But no matter how I feel, Bella is part of this family now. She caused this mess, and _she_ has to help us figure out how to fix it." Her voice had heat in it.

"Fine." Bella shot back at Rosalie. "You want my vote? Jacob was my best friend. I--" she stopped herself from saying she loved him. No man wanted to hear that the woman he loved had loved another man, even if it wasn't the same. "I don't want to see Jacob or you all or any of the pack hurt or killed. I vote no." She turned her attention to Edward, as did the rest of the family.

Edward looked at Bella like she was the only person in the room. He knew what would hurt her, and what wouldn't. What she could live with, and what she could live without. As much as it pained him, he figured that no matter what, she would get hurt, and she would inevitably blame herself for it.

Attack first or be on the offense? Which was better? Better for whom?

He closed his eyes and silently willed his family to stop thinking. He couldn't focus with all of their commotion.

He got his wish when the house phone began to ring. Everyone's thoughts momentarily flew away from him. Relief filled him, for that brief second, while their thoughts waned. Esme left to answer it.

"Ok." he was ready to begin. He had tried to sort it out. Do what was best, but how did he know, or anyone for that matter, know what was _best_? "No choice here is a good choice," he watched Bella with sorrow filling his eyes. "None of you asked for this. It's my fault and don't you dare try to interrupt me, Isabella." he held his finger up to her."It _is_ my fault. Not yours."

He bent down in front of her and took her hands. He was ashamed that he has snapped at her, but he needed her to understand. "Please, listen to me, Bella. I've heard what everyone said, what everyone has been thinking. I've listened to my own intuition. In the end, I wish to God that we could just sit down, the wolves and us and come up with come sort of compromise. Sadly, I don't think it will come to that. I think we need to be ready." He looked up at Jasper. "I vote yay."

Shock and hurt flooded through Bella. All she could do was stare at Edward in awe. "Bella, love. I'm sorry. I am. I don't know any other way. Jacob has already been here, making threats. They will attack now, Bella. They have the right. And I won't let any of them hurt my family. I can't. Please understand."

Looking into his warm, topaz eyes, she could see that he meant every word he said. He _was_ very sorry he was hurting her. He _did_ wish there was another choice, but he didn't see one. It didn't mean she liked it or agreed with it, but she respected it.

"Ok." Jasper took charge, walking back to the map on the desk, and leaning his hands over on it like a General getting ready to give orders. "We have 5 yays and 3 nays. We plan to take them by surprise. Now, we have to--"

Edward was the only one who had stopped paying attention to Jasper and stepped toward Esme as she walked in carrying the phone in her hand. Her face was more pale than normal, if that were possible. Edward already knew who it was by hearing her thoughts, but out of courtesy, he would let Esme speak. "It's for you."

When he reached her, he gently squeezed her arm and took the receiver.

"Jacob."

He heard a laugh._ "You know this whole reading minds thing has to be annoying, I mean birthdays especially, but I guess you don't worry about that much, do ya leech?"_

"Is that the plan, talk me to death?"

_"Na. Can't kills what's already dead. Actually there is something very important we need to discuss, my family and yours. __Discuss__ mind you. Nothing physical, from my side anyway. Will you, by chance, be home around sunset?"_

--

His chest felt better. Heart attacks were a pain in the neck, literally. Dr. Cullen had been very good, very calming...

Very distant. And very careful what he did and did not say.

Charlie was trained to tell the difference, although now he was questioning if he had ever really seen anything truly at all.

He had been friends with Billy Black for years, heard the rumors, thought they were baloney.

Silly legends.

When he heard the knock on the door, he knew instantly that it was Dr. Cullen on the other side.

Smiling like he was hiding nothing as he came in, Carlisle greeted Charlie, took his chart, grabbed a pen from his white coat pocket and began to write. Charlie watched him, studying him as he stood at the foot of his bed.

"Your vitals have improved. Your test results should be back in a few hours."

Charlie didn't move, just studied.

Feeling uncomfortable, Carlisle decided to cut the visit short and leave.

"Dr. Cullen." Charlie called to him, causing him to turn on his heal.

"Yes, Mr. Swan."

Charlie's eyes were soft and warm and suspicious, a little drugged from the medicine he'd been given. But Carlisle saw something in them that made him shiver, and he hadn't done that in years. "Dr. Cullen. I just wanted-- No, you let me rephrase that. I want the truth." his eyes narrowed and a new pain threatened to take over his chest. "Tell me exactly what your family did to my daughter?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: We are winding down (just a few more chapters) and I want to thank all of you who have continued to read this story from the first chapter on. I'm very glad you are sticking with me! :)

I got a review that said this was a very intense story, and it is. I felt very down at the thought of writing another conflict filled chapter LOL. So I wrote this one. There is STILL conflict and STILL drama, but there are lighthearted moments (one or 2 anyway). And I have a friend Tib, who hates cliffies. This is my gift for ya (take what you will of that ;) )

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just like playing with them. At the end of the day, they go back to Stephenie Meyer... all worn out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16:

_Room 314_

"Mr. Swan, you need your rest now. Don't worry about Bella." Carlisle didn't exactly know how to go about this. He felt very uneasy, and uneasy wasn't something he felt often. It shook him, but he was experienced enough not to show it.

Charlie remained eerily calm. Even surprising himself. His heart monitor showed a slight elevation, but that was all the evidence of the fire burning behind his eyes. He wondered if it was the medicine sedating him or the shock. "I saw her." he said bluntly.

Carlisle clicked his pen and placed it back in his pocket, buying himself some extra time to think. "With all due respect, you were having a heart attack. The pain alone might have caused you to see what you wanted most."

"Might, but didn't."

"You can't be--"

"She touched me!" he said in anger. His heart monitor beat wildly. He was becoming furious at Dr. Cullen for avoiding his questions, making him doubt himself. "She touched me! She held my hand. I felt her." The medicine he assumed took back over, and his heartbeat fell back into normal range, calming his attack. "I felt her, Dr. Cullen. Are you going to tell me that I'm imagining that too?" He stopped short of telling him that he remembered how cold she was, the wild dark color of her eyes. No need to tip his entire hand--yet.

Carlisle sighed and, in an uncharacteristic moment of moral dilemma, ran his fingers through his blond locks. He didn't know what to say.

"Dr. Cullen. You are a father." Charlie had gone now to pleading. "How would you feel if you were in my shoes? Please. Tell me what happened?"

"I don't know what to say." Carlisle used all of his strength to say that while looking him in the eye.

Charlie sadly cleared the knot that had formed in his throat. "No, I don't suppose you do."

Carlisle looked at him compassionately. He hugged Charlie's chart tightly like he was shielding himself. "I'll check on your test results. You need your rest."

Defeated, Charlie sighed heavily and laid his head back on the pillow. He turned away from Carlisle and stared out of the large window at the rain falling.

Carlisle reached for the door, but stopped himself before opening it. Charlie was right. He was a father, not in the same way, but a father none-the-less. And as such, he couldn't watch another one suffer. He was, after all, a healer. He felt pulled in different directions. He wanted to help Charlie, but he had to protect his family too.

He left Charlie with the only thing he knew to do for him.

With his hand on the door handle, he turned his head ever-so-slightly toward Charlie. "Things in this world aren't always black and white, Mr. Swan. Life is filled with many different shades of gray. Rest now."

Charlie didn't look at the doctor. Didn't want to. But his words had peaked his already heightened interest. After he saw Carlisle close the door out of the corner of his eye, Charlie quickly grabbed the phone from his bedside table and called his secretary, Trudy. He wanted to ask if she would bring him his laptop. There was something he wanted to look up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talk? You want to 'talk'?" Edward looked around the room as his family stared at him bewildered. They could hear the conversation as well as him.

_"Yeah, talk. Shoot the bull. Flap our jaws. Seems to me we have a lot to talk about."_

"I agree."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, and spoke to him through his thoughts. Edward nodded and relayed the message to Jacob. "Forgive us if we prepare for a fight. Just in case this 'talk' doesn't go well."

"_You don't trust us?"_

"You'll understand if we are a bit suspicious."

_"Suspecious!" _Jacob shot back. _"If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who broke our treaty."_

"And if _I_ recall correctly, mutt, _you_ were the one who broke it in the first place by telling Bella about it while flirting."

_"At least I didn't kill anyone."_

Edward looked to Jasper. "You're upset."

_"You're damn right I am!" _he hadn't meant to lose it. He wanted to keep his cool. But, Oh, did Edward ever have a special way of getting under his skin.

Edward sighed, a little grin in his voice. "See why we will be prepared?"

Edward heard some muffled whispers. He couldn't tell who they were from or what they were saying. He assumed it was Sam, reigning the younger man in. "I'm sorry for my behavior." Jacob finally spoke, though Edward knew those words were not his own. _"Look, Edward. We want peace as much as you do. We will be there at sunset, agreed?"_

Edward looked around the room for confirmation. Everyone nodded, even Esme, who Edward knew was hoping a compromise without killing could be reached. "Agreed."

"Great." Jacob finally sounded mildly happy. "Bring out the good dishes, honey. We're coming over."

"Looking forward to it." Edward said with more sarcasm that he really intended.

He hit the Off button and turned, again, to his family. "So, they'll be here at sunset."

Jasper immediately sat down at the desk, and fumbled through the drawers looking for some more paper. "Well, that gives us about 5 hours to get ready in case this 'discussion' goes south." He found what he was looking for and began making notes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time, Jacob hung up the phone and nodded to Sam. "It's set."

"Good. You nearly lost it, you know?"

"I know. Moment of weakness." Jacob drew a long sip of his water as he leaned on the tiny island in Billy's kitchen.

They heard the grumbling coming from the living room. Every since Sam had told them the plan, that they weren't going to fight, but propose a new treaty, the pack had voiced their very loud disapproval. While in the room with them, Sam had raised his voice, yelled, told them _he_ was in charge and they had better do as they were told. It was what was for the best interest of the pack. And that he knew they respected him, and that they should act like it.

They had quited down, but since Sam had been gone, disapproving whispers again filled the air.

"They'll go along with it." Sam said, misinterpreting Jacob's furrowed brow.

"I'm not worried about them."

"Oh?"

Jacob took another drink. "I just want this to go right."

Sam crossed his arms and raised a brow. "And how, exactly, would 'right' be, my friend?"

"A new treaty-- and Edward Cullen gone." his tone wasn't menacing, just matter-of-fact.

"They'll retaliate."

"Maybe- maybe not." he turned so he could look out the window at the never ending forest. "Doesn't matter, just as long as Edward pays for what he's done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of talking strategy with the family, Edward took Bella's hand and led up upstairs to their bedroom. Once they had entered, he locked the door. The sound of the lock made Bella turn to see him, just a split second before it happened, coming toward her with purpose. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and captured her mouth with his.

The kiss was passionate, needy. Full of fire and desire. It knocked Bella off her feet, literally. Edward's firm hold on her was the only thing keeping her upright. He knees began to wobble, and she felt unsteady. And it was exactly what she needed.

She was engulfed by him. His arms trapped her and his mouth worked magic on her. Something inside her knew that this kiss was so familiar, but she couldn't make herself think too hard on it. She wanted him, the familiarity of it didn't matter.

"Wait--wait." she sighed in weak protest as Edward bent down to kiss her neck. A rogue moan escaped her throat as he ran his lips up and nibbled her ear, completely ignoring her. "Edward--please--" she didn't want him to stop, not really. But it didn't quite seem appropriate to be having sex with so much bad going on so soon. So much bad that she had cause.

Feeling her apprehension, Edward raised his head, and looked deeply into her eyes. He cupped her chin with one hand, and with the other ran his fingers down her hair, stripping away the ponytail holder, causing her hair to flow out around her. "Bella," he spoke sweetly and softly. "We have worked on every angle of this thing. But no matter what, the wolves will come, and whatever will happen, will happen. We can't stop it, but we are prepared." Gently, he carased her cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled his hand softly. The way she looked, the way she moved caused Edward to shutter. He wanted her, to take her right there. And he knew she would let him. But she would feel bad later, and hurting her like that would feel worse than death.

He had to control himself-- just a little while longer. He made her look at him again, "The rest are spending time together too, Bella. It's a big day. A stressful day. We aren't doing anything wrong." he smiled as he placed a stray hair behind her ear. "Sure Emmett might mock us when we go back, but when does he not?"

Her unexpected laugh made his cold heart warm. She looked at him with eyes filled with love, and he knew she wouldn't feel bad for this. He had given her time like a gentleman. And she hadn't taken it.

He put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her toward him. "Bella, there are so many reasons why this is a good idea. We are stressed. We need time to refuel." with each reason, he kissed her lightly on the neck. "We need some time together. And most of all," he stopped, running his cool lips against hers. He looked at her wickedly. "I didn't get my fill of you last night."

She laughed a throaty laugh, just as he hoped she would. She rose to her tiptoes and bit his curved lip. "Why, Mr. Cullen. Are you trying to seduce me?" she said with her best mock Southern accent.

He pulled her tighter to him, causing her to gasp. He lowered his mouth to hers, but stopped before they met. A twinkle filled his eye. He grinned evilly. "Oh no ma'am. Not trying." he brushed his tongue along the outline of her lips and down to her ear. "Succeeding." he whispered.

All thoughts about the day vanished. They disappeared behind primal need and want. Edward felt no restraints, no constrictions. It wasn't their first time. It wasn't their wedding night. He needed to forget things. Needed to lose himself in her, and shut out all of those voices filling his head.

He needed her to know how much he loved her.

He wanted her. His wife. He wanted to lose himself in her before tonight, when he was afraid all hell would break loose.

Not caring, he ripped her shirt off. It fell in tatters on the floor. Her pants and panties didn't last much longer.

Before Bella could think about how unwearable they were now, his lips began tracing an intoxicating trail down her body. When he saw her knees about to buckle for the second time, he smiled satisfied, and turned her with her back to the wall.

In those moments, he had never felt so free. Doing want he wanted, listening to her moan and whisper his name. He didn't feel like a monster or a vampire. He felt like a man who was totally and completely enthralled with this woman, and would do anything to please her.

She arched and rolled more times than he could count. He delighted in it. Drank it up, watching her pleasure, grateful that he could give her that among all of the darkness he had caused her.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and took her. Her eyes flew open with the new sensation. He balanced her on the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. He smiled.

He watched her, waited for her latest release, then allowed his own.

She sank her head down on his shoulder, completely spent. She only looked up when she heard Edward snicker.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

He kissed her forehead gingerly. "Not you, love. Just laughing at Emmett's thoughts."

"Why?-- what's he thinking?"

He laughed again, "Believe me, you don't want to know."

Normally she would have felt self-conscious, but not now. Not with her Edward. She smiled at him mischievioulsy and wrapped her arms back around his neck. "Well then, lets give him some more to think about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trudy had arrived about 30 minutes after Charlie called her. She brought with her a big radient smile and, of course, his laptop.

He always enjoyed her company, but right now, he just really wanted her to leave. He was very thankful when the mayor called her cellphone and asked her to run a few errands for her.

After she left, he hijacked the phone line and dialed up. He spent the next two hours pouring over all of the scarce information he could find on Quileute legends. The nurses who did come in didn't try to stop the Police Chief.

He finally found a site that peaked his interest. He read it carefully, absorbing every scattered detail. He hit the nurse call button. He only took his eyes of the screen when a short haired nurse came in.

"Yes, Chief Swan." she smiled helpfully.

"Is Dr. Snider in?"

She looked confused. "Yes, but dont' you want Dr. Cullen. He's gone right now, but I can page him."

"No."

She stepped back at his authoritative tone. "No, no thanks." he backtracked. "Dr. Snider is fine. I want to be released."

"Chief Swan. You just had a heart attack."

He held up his hand to stop her. "It is within my rights as a patient, is it not?"

She waited a beat. "I'll get Dr. Snider."

"Thank you." he called as she left, but his eyes were already back to his screen. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy's coming."

He unhooked his computer and shut it down.

He found a copy of the menu for the next day and tore off a scrap square piece. He quickly scribbed the words _Cold Ones_ so he couldn't forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella laid across Edward's bare chest, idly running her fingers up and down his torso. She was thinking probably way too much about what had happened. It was wonderful and perfect and all other adjectives that meant great. Bt it had been different somehow. The first kiss.-- she realized something then. What was it?

Then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks, it hit her. It reminded her of the kiss-- the kiss she hated to remember. The one he gave her the night before he left her in the woods.

She had been scared then, and she was scared now.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after he felt her tense up.

"Different things." Man, she didn't want to be a downer. She wanted him to have his perfect lazy afternoon, not coddle her. But she just couldn't shake the fear.

"Anything I'd be interested in knowing? Hey, hey, come here." he added as he pulled her up and into his arms whens he didn't answer. She was worrying him now.

She nuzzled to his chest, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Not when she was panicking about something that she was sure was just her stupid imagination.

Edward stroked her soft hair. "Did I- I mean- I couldn't have, I don't think, but did I hurt you?"

She gave a quick, nervous laugh. "No, you didn't. I'm not breakable anymore."

He didn't like the way she said 'breakable' or 'anymore'. He took his hands and guided her head to his. "Please, Bella. You're killing me. Tell me what you are thinking."

"Can you promise me something?" she answered instead.

"Anything."

"Promise no matter what, you'll never leave me. For whatever reason, don't leave. If a bull comes along and headbutts you to Kansas, you'd better call me and let me know." she laughed dryly, hopefully to relieve some of the tension in the room. He looked at her confused. He hadn't seen that coming. She rubbed his face, "Just don't, ya know, do something stupid or whatever and get yourself killed-- or whatever it is we vampires do. Promise?"

He looked at her, and could have kicked himself for being so transparent. He knew everything would be ok, but part of him, a small tiny part, worried. And if this was going to be their last time together, he wanted it memorable. He couldn't help himself.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Bella, I promise you. I will never, could never willingly walk away from you. I love you too much."

"Willingly?" She asked coyly.

He grinned, hoping to finally get their mood lightened. "You caught that, huh?"

"Nothing passed me, remember?"

"Remember." He sat up on his elbows, releasing her hand. "Bella, nothing short of an act of God would take me away from you."

"Much better," she smiled brightly. Kissing him on the chest. "Know of any acts coming our way?"

"Sorry, no. God doesn't really give me that information."

"Bummer." she said playfully as she nibbled his bottom lip.

--

Thirty minutes later, he laid with is head on a pillow, watching her get dressed. He silently wished he could pray, or that someone would hear him if he did. If he could, he would pray that nothing would go wrong.

He didn't want to be made a liar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Alright, I'm excited. I've got 100 reviews :) Yeah, I know it's pocket change compared to a lot of stories, but I'm proud and happy. Thank you all SO much for the reviews and, even if you don't review, for reading this story. It means a lot to me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17:

Sunset came, as did the pack.

Each of the nineteen wolves knew their roll. Only Sam and Jacob knew what was really going on, about Jacob 'speaking' with Edward. They felt the less the pack knew, the better. That's why they had came in human form so they couldn't hear their thoughts. Sam felt that the benefits outweighed the risks.

Waiting for them at the front walkway, stood the Cullens. They had their own contingency plan in place, just in case this _discussion_ fell apart.

The rain had slacked into a light, barely noticeable drizzle. The ground sank with hundreds of footprints as the pack escaped the forest and found their way into the clearing. They stopped fifty feet from the Cullens.

Carlisle stood protectively in front, his stance casual and non-threatening. He still wore the same clothes had had at the hospital, black slacks with an ivory button-up shirt. He had only been home a few minutes. He hadn't had time to talk to Bella about his suspicions about her father yet.

Edward was a few feet caticornered behind him. Despite his previous objections that it was too dangerous, Bella stood beside him. Edward's arms fell to his side, his fingertips skimming the fabric of his dark denium jeans. His gray long-sleeved t-shirt clung to his muscles from the moisture in the air. Wanting to not look afraid, Bella stood with her arms crossed. The dull red hood of her pullover was pulled on her head to keep the drizzle away.

Emmett flanked Carlisle's other side. Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie covered the door.

As for the pack, Sam took the lead, his large muscles ripped under his fitted black shirt and matching pants.

_Clothes, not shabby. Not something you really want to rip apart. Not planning to change._ Jasper thought to Edward. _Don't let your guard down though. _

Jacob stood to the right of Sam. He had his hands placed in the pockets of the faded jeans he paired with a white, sleeveless V-neck. He was two paces behind Sam, but felt very fortuitous to be directly placed in front of Edward.

Quil took the other side of Sam, his hands clasped behind his back.

Behind the main line, Paul, the fiery tempered wolf, seethed. Sam had put him in the back of the pack with, what Paul called, the 'women and babies'. Sam had told him that he was a wonderful fighter, but in this particular instance, he would be more of a liability in negotiations. Especially on the front line. He was placed at the end of the back row next to Leah. Paul was not happy.

"Welcome." Carlisle spoke politely. His arms bent at the elbows, his hands fit together like a child might in prayer, or a host to his guests.

"Thank you for having us. We mean no harm, but we _do_ have business to attend to."

"Yes. Agreed." Carlisle said warmly. "If you don't mind, for our safety as well as yours, please have your pack stay out here as I will have my family. I have been appointed spokesman for the group. When we begin, I feel that the less people in such a closed space the better. You'll understand."

Sam took a moment to consider the proposition. "I agree with you and I being spokesmen for our groups, but I would also like for Edward to come along, since he is the one who broke the original treaty. I would like to hear what he has to say for himself."

"If Edward goes, I go." Bella said swiftly as she stepped in front of him protectively.

"Agreed." Sam nodded before Edward could interrupt. He pulled her back to his side and gave her a hard look. He knew that it was no use though. Her mind was made up.

Sam continued. "But since you will have three inside for our talks, I would like to bring two more in, to make it even. Jacob and Quil."

"Of course," Carlisle said, with a hint of nervousness. He had wanted to keep Jacob as far away from Edward this entire time as he could. He guessed there was no way around it now. Formally, he turned, extending a gesture for the men to enter his home. The rest of the Cullens parted at the door.

Sam tilted his head and walked first. Quill walked behind him, and Jacob brought up the rear. His eyes met Edward's as he passed. He couldn't help himself. He mockingly winked at Edward and puckered his lips.

Edward didn't move, but did steady himself by gripping Bella's hand tighter. That boy was getting on his last nerve.

Bella and he went behind the pack. Carlisle followed closely behind, stopping only to speak to Jasper briefly. "Keep everything calm out here," he whispered as he patted him on the shoulder. "We're going to need it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he watched the door close from his 'womanly' position, Paul began to huff inside. He knew that blond leech was controlling his emotions, and it didn't seem right. It seemed so intrusive to him, so wrong. He hated it, at least that's what he told himself. Truthfully, he couldn't feel anything enough to hate-- only the calm.

Paul did manage to glare at the smug look on the blond bloodsuckers face. Jasper returned it with a dismissive shrug.

_Yeah, leech can control my feelings, but not my thoughts._ Paul took the opportunity to reflect. Ponder. He wondered what the leader could have whispered to the blond. He could only imagine that it wasn't good. Probably a signal of some sort for the leeches to attack. It made Paul antsy, calmly antsy.

Paul knew the chain of command. Don't move unless Sam said to, but Paul was tired of taking orders from a man who was barely older than him. He didn't like that the pack was going to just excuse the treaty being broken. He was looking for a fight, and even with Jasper's calming ability, he was looking very hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six chosen delegates entered the dark wood-walled dinning room. The table and chairs were homey, mid-rise backs with comfortable black cushions. The table was large, two shades lighter than the walls. Eight chairs surrounded it. Three on each side and then one at each head. Carlisle sat down first, then Edward beside of him, and Bella next to Edward. Sam took his spot in front of Carlisle with Jacob next to him, and Quil across from Bella.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us without fighting." Sam began, linking his fingers on the table.

"We feel the same." Carlisle placed his palms face down on the table. "We understand that the treaty was broken, but that doesn't mean that we have to go to war."

"Absolutely not. It does however mean that we have some serious questions regarding why the previous treaty was broken." His voice remained even, not even a flicker of malice. "Now, we understand that Bella was in a car accident."

"Yes, a life threatening accident that left her in a coma. She was dying." Carlisle answered.

"That's your 'medical' opinion, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes. She didn't have much time."

_Loved that, didn't ya leech._ Jacob spoke through his thoughts for the first time to Edward. Edward's eyes reflexively shot to him, but his head stayed trained on Sam. He didn't want Bella to know Jacob was taunting him.

"What happened next?" Sam asked.

"I told Edward her condition and he had to decide what to do about it."

_Bet it took you all of two seconds to decide that. _Jacob seethed. Edward refused to look at him or acknowledge his thoughts.

"He had your full support?"

Carlisle nodded. "He did."

"Bella," Sam looked at her now as did Quil. It took a beat before Jacob could force himself to look at his cold, dead love. It made his stomach ache to see her like that, white pale skin, topaz eyes. He missed looking into her brown ones. He wished he could have said good-bye. "Jacob, told us this-transformation- was something you had wanted all along. Is that true?"

Bella raised a shocked eyebrow at Jacob, who immediately looked away from her. She couldn't believe that he would tell them that. She wasn't upset. In fact, she was relieved. Sam qualified his previous statement. "There's not much you can hide from the pack when we are wolves, Bella."

"Oh," she sighed. She didn't know why that bothered her. "Yes, yes. It's something I wanted."

"Were you aware of the treaty?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes." she knew that's all he wanted, but she added just a little to even things up. "Jacob told me at La Push a few years ago."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Well then, didn't that break the treaty as well?"

Sam smiled. "Indeed, Jacob shouldn't have told our stories to anybody. But he's hardly the first. Throughout the years, our 'legends' have leaked out, spread one way or another. One unbelieving person tells someone else. Before you know it, we have whole websites devoted to them."

Carlisle sat thoughtfully. "Looks like wrong has been committed on both sides."

"That's why we came to talk instead of fight. We want this resolved in the best way possible."

Carlisle pointed to Jacob. "That one came by last night, making threats to my family. You can see why we are weary of any truce."

"Jacob does not speak for our tribe." Sam said in a curt yet apologetic tone.

_Wanna bet, bloodsucker._Edward flinched that time, just a bit. It made Jacob happy, not that it showed on his stoic face.

"We want to start over. Form a new treaty." Sam continued, producing a pen and paper. "We want to put this all behind us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, the pack had relaxed some. They still stood in formation, but were getting more lax with every passing moment, that is all but one.

"Nice job." Alice rubbed Jasper's shoulder. "Keep it up, sweety."

Paul watched every move the Cullen's made closely. Just waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside, the treaty negations were underway. Carlisle and Sam handled the main points, with the others interjecting at different times. So far the new treaty was similar to the old one.

After a brief silence from Jacob yelling at him, he heard him again. _Nice ain't it, Edward. And yeah, I know you're listening. It's nice. Everyone sitting around. Working for the common good. Be here's the kicker. You don't get off scot free._

"Ok," Sam began reading over his notes. "No hunting humans or changing them in or around the Forks area. As per your request, the boundary line has been abolished in case something happens like a few months ago and your family needs to chase into our territory. However, it goes both ways. The pack will be permitted to come over on your side. If this causes a problem, we hold the right to revisit this clause of the treaty."

"Agreed." Carlisle nodded.

"Good. Ok," Sam knew it had came to the critical part of Jacob's plan. He wasn't sure if it was even worth it anymore, but he still went along with it. He felt it was the right thing to do. He started it in motion. "Also, we would like to include that no bloodsucker attack any member of the Quileute tribe for any reason."

"Self-defense?" Edward scoffed, glaring at Jacob who showed emotion for the first time.

"We won't attack you, unless given a reason." Sam said. It wasn't really a lie, just not the entire truth.

Carlisle reluctantly accepted the condition. Bella gripped Edward's hand under the table. Thankful that at least, this part of her problems were almost over. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

After the kiss, Edward allowed himself to smirk ever so briefly at Jacob, who cringed. _Edward, I'm going to lay it out for you. What this entire thing is all about. We will keep the new treaty, but you broke the old one. Sorry for your loss. That gives us 'just reason' to attack..._

Jacob could see Edward's back stiffen and his eye cut to Sam. _Go ahead and read his thoughts. He's in on it too. But don't worry. We aren't going after everyone. Not everyone broke the treaty. Just you. We can't keep a rabid animal like you around. It's not safe. It's either this, or go after your entire family. Which would you have rather we did. _

Edward had to hear Jacob's threatening thoughts, but also he could see what Jacob was seeing in his mind.

Memories... Bella, alive and happy. Bella on the motorcycle. Bella at the movies. Bella kissing him so deeply when Victoria was coming. Edward wasn't sure if he meant for him to see those, but none-the-less he had. It made him a little sad. He missed the warm, breathing Bella too. But he wasn't going to let Jacob make him feel sorry for something he had to do.

"Are we ready to sign?" Sam asked, looking over the revised treaty. A sick feeling crept into his stomach.

"I'd like to look it over first."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." Sam handed him the paper, and he began reading.

Taking the opportunity of silence, Jacob continued his mental conversation. _Come to La Push tonight around midnight. You have consequences to deal with. Take it like a man, Edward. This treaty will protect your family, but if they want to fight back, we'll be ready... Even for Bella._

Fire ran through Edward's veins as the realization of what this all was hit him-- an elaborate set up. The wolves had wanted their revenge all along for him taking Bella. But they didn't want to go after them all, and Jacob didn't want to hurt Bella, even though he had convinced himself he hated her. They wanted to get their treaty and Carlisle's promise not to retaliate-- in exchange for him.

He hated Jacob for putting him in this position. If he left the family, left Bella like Jacob wanted, he woudl be a liar. A liar who said he would never leave her. But if he didn't, the wolves would come after the family and possibily destroy some of them in the process.

He didn't think he could have hated anyone as much as he did Jacob at that moment.

Edward couldn't help it. He couldn't contain his anger any longer. His fist tightened roughly around Bella's and he glowered at Jacob. Jacob didn't return the angry look, but a faint smile did ease ever so slightly on his lips.

It was big enough that Bella saw it. And she saw Edward's 'if looks could kill' face. And then she put it all together. "Don't sign that!" She yelled hastily as Carlisle placed his hand to the paper. "I need to speak to Jacob first." She looked at him commandingly. "Now!"

She made Edward promise not to follow her. That she was not breakable anymore and that he had to trust her now if she was truly his equal. He reluctantly agreed. She kissed him briefly, and quickly jumped up and out of the door. Jacob hesitated, but followed soon behind her.

He stayed a few steps behind the entire way, not knowing where she was leading him. They ended up going down a long hall and through a set of fancy french doors onto the deck which stood a story above the patio below. Once she got outside, she turned to him, anger emitting from every cell she had.

"What is going on?!" She demanded.

He looked at her confused. "We are offering peace which is more than your worthless leech deserves." he raked his hands through his hair and went to the wooden rail.

She stepped back and studied him. She knew him. Knew his looks and poses. Then her intuition took over. She walked over and stood inches from him. She took his arm and turned him so she could look right at him. "Jacob Black, I am going to ask you a question, and don't lie because I'll know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the front side of the house, the stalemate continued. Jasper's calming was still working, even though the pack was getting tired of being in a holding pattern. Night fall was coming soon.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Rosalie whispered to Emmett.

"No idea. I'm tired of standing around, doing nothing, though." he said while shuffling his feet.

Paul kept an eagle eye on them. The big one shifting his feet made him nervous, as nervous as he could get anyway. Then he saw the tiny pixie looking one suddenly grab her head and fall to her knees.

"Oh. my. God!" Alice screamed as she fell to the ground. Jasper was by her side in seconds. She became his first and only priority.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Nothing." she shook. "Nothing. Charlie. He flashed in my mind. I hadn't seen much of him all day, not in hours in fact, but he just popped in there. He was driving then-- poof-- he was gone."

"Gone?"

"Disappeared." she clarified.

"Like the rest of us." Jasper had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Yes," she grabbed his hand tightly, making him help her up. "He's on his way here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob crossed his arms and leaned back on the rail. "And what is it you want to know?"

"Don't do this to me, Jacob. You _know _me. Stop being so damn sarcastic." she said irritated.

"The Bella I know is dead." his voice cracked with emotion he thought he had well hidden. "She's dead, and I never got to say good-bye."

"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm right here, Hardhead." she said, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, putting his emotions back in check.

She took another step toward him and looked into his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Jake. I'll know. Are you planning on doing something to Edward?"

Jacob looked her dead in the eyes, no hesitation, no sound of doubt. "No." he said flatly.

It was then that something inside her changed. Something in her head clicked. She wasn't expecting it. The air around Jacob changed. She could see what she could only describe as his aura. It had turned a red, deep, sickening red. It engulfed his head like a halo. She had never seen anything like it.

But she knew what it meant.

"Liar." she whispered, still amazed by the colors.

"What? Bella no." he protested, even though he knew he was in fact lying.

"Liar!" she screamed as she balled up her fist and punched him in the hard jaw, sending him flying over the deck rail.

She heard a sickening thud when he landed. She looked over the rail and saw Jacob's twisted body laying mangled in an unnatural heap. This time, the red halo surrounding his head was a pool of blood.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I just wanted to thank ALL of you who have supported me though this story. Eighteen chapters in less than a month with 2 kids is a very tall order, but it's done and I'm proud. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. I want to say a BIG THANKS to the girls on J05 for harassing me and telling me they like the story (even if they don't LOL). As for everyone else, if you have left 1 reply, replied to every chapter, or haven't left any, but are enjoying it, I THANK YOU! You guys are great!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18: The End

Edward ran as fast as he could to her. When Jacob's thoughts suddenly stopped, he jumped up and left the negations. He knew something was definitely wrong, and he hoped it wasn't what he thought.

He ran through the double French doors and paused when he saw Bella peering over the rail. Slowly, not wanting to scare her, he walked up behind her. "Bella. What happened? Are you alright?" his voice shook.

She didn't turn. Didn't acknowledge that he was even there. When he could, he reached out and spun her to face him. Her eyes were wide with shock and panic. He almost asked again what the matter was, but then he smelled the blood. He leaned over the rail and hugged Bella tightly, turning her head away from it.

He saw Jacob's body twisted unnaturally. He guessed his back was probably broken. His right leg was pinned behind him. Blood spilled out all around his head.

He released his embrace on Bella, but still grasped her arms. He bent down so he could look her eye to eye. "He's already healing, Bella. You know that. I have to go get Carlisle. Stay here."

She nodded and Edward left. She turned back the see across the rail. She was met with Jacob staring back at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tension at the front of the house was thick. With Jasper's focus on Alice, he wasn't calming. In fact, he was inadvertently creating more anxiety.

Paul watched as the Cullen's circled the pixy. He crossed his arms, intently focused. His heartbeat quickened and his fight response was beginning to win out. He convinced himself that this was the sign he'd been waiting for. What he imagined the leader whispered to the blond. They would create a distraction and then the bloodsuckers would attack them. He was not going to let them have the upper hand.

He leaned over to Leah, who wasn't really paying attention to the scene. She was kicking at the rocks beneath her sneakers. "They are making plans."

"Who?"

"Them." he motioned for her to look at them.

"Looks to me like the little one has a headache." she sighed, she was growing one herself having to wait beside of Paul like this.

"No, Leah. Look closer. They are planning on attacking us. We have to do it first. Before they do."

Leah raised he eyebrows and looked at him sternly. "Look." he prodded again. She huffed and did as he asked. They _did _look a little suspicious to her. All hunched down, whispering. The big one was still guarding the door, but the little pixy one was leaning on the wall, with her head in her hands. From that angle, you really couldn't read or tell what she was saying. The blond girl and boy were standing around her and the mother was crouched down beside her. Plenty of opportunity to be discussion maneuvers.

"Doesn't matter." she finally whispered to Paul. "Sam said to stay put."

"Oh Sam said." Paul whispered sarcastically. "Tell me, Leah, are you going to do what 'Sam said' for the rest of your life? Especially after what he did to you."

Memories flooded back to her. She had been so in love with him. She was going to marry him. Be Mrs. Uley. They were going to have their forever, until the Cullen's came back, made Sam a wolf and he imprinted on Emily. _It's all their fault. _she thought bitterly. She tried to hide it, but she secretly deep down wanted them to pay for taking her life away.

She shook it off. "Sam is our leader." she reminded him, her tone not as strong as before.

Paul shrugged then turned to the Cullens. A sneer crossed his lips. "All leaders eventually get dethroned, Leah." he said under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper had Alice leaning on the wall. He was worried about her, and that didn't happen often. Of course he loved her and cared for her, but he always knew she could take care of herself. This new thing that was happening was totally out of the ordinary. Her visions didn't normally affect her like this. She seemed out of it and couldnt' focus. Her eyes rolled back and forth inside her head. "Alice, what's going on? What is it?" he asked while placing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't know." she said, her eyes fixed straight ahead. She was beginning to get dizzy. "I can see, but I can't. The wolves are screwing me up I think." she scoffed. Jasper leaned in and kissed her. Then he took both hands and placed them on her temples, raising her head to his. "Look at me, ok. Focus."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, darlin'. Look at me. Now." he spoke softly.

She tried, but she couldn't see him clearly, not for very long anyway. "It's like a strobe light. I can see you, then it goes back to red. You. Red. You. Red. I just can't--"

"Shhh-- it's ok." Jasper pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently.

"I'll get Carlisle." Esme spoke quickly. She was scared and nervous, and without thinking, used her vampire speed.

And then, as predicted, all Hell broke loose.

Paul saw Esme leave. Saw it as an act of attack. He had no idea where she was going. The bloodsuckers were being secretive. It made perfect sense to him.

"GO!" he yelled down the line.

It was a domino effect. The wolves each doing what the other was. Some thought they had missed something and some were just looking for an opportunity to fight. In either case, one by one, down the line, two legs became four.

By the time Esme had reached the house and turned to close the door, she saw clothes scattered in tatters all on the ground, and sixteen huge angry werewolves running toward her.

Amid all the chaos, no one noticed the police cruiser pull up, or the man jump out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed as he ran through the corridors of the house. He hung the corner at the dinning room and ran to his father. "Carlisle, we need you."

"Bella?" he asked already rising.

Edward glanced at Sam and Quil who were beginning to stand also. Worry covered their faces. "No. It's Jacob."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For what seemed like a long time to her, Bella couldn't move, just stare back at Jacob's dark eyes. They held her. Wouldn't let her go. What captivated her the most were how they weren't angry or intense like she had seen them so many times over the past few days. But they were sad and filled with fear.

She heard him cough and saw the blood run down the crease of his mouth. She didn't know how, but she knew that he didn't have much time.

Forcing her feet to move, she turned left and descended the deck stairs. She hesitated a moment before she realized his blood didn't call to her. Then she fell to her knees beside him. She took off her red hoody, rolled it up in a ball, and carefully placed it under Jacob's head. Her hands, wet with his blood, found his hand and grabbed it. She pulled it to her chest, not caring if the stains ever came out of her white t-shirt.

It shocked her when he gargled a laugh. "I can't believe it. You still don't want me." he whispered.

"Huh?" she tried to smile back.

"You're a bloodsucker. I'm bleeding to death. Should be an easy meal for you." he grinned and coughed again.

"No offense, but you stink." she smiled and held his hand tighter. It was getting colder. She couldn't be sure if it was her or him causing it.

"None taken." he smiled back.

"Are you in pain?" concern filled her voice.

"Emotional? Spiritual? Physical? What's your pleasure?"

"Lets stick to physical." She thought if she could keep him talking, then maybe he wouldn't lose consciousness. No matter what, she didn't want him to die. He may hate her, but she couldn't hate him. Not now.

He blinked his eyes, staring up toward the graying sky. "Physically? No. No pain. That's probably a bad sign, right? For a guy as messed up as I am."

"Don't worry. Edward's gone to get Carlisle."

"Like Edward will want to help me." Jacob scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Everything was getting so blurry to him. And he wished he could feel his hands, his legs, anything really.

"He will, Jake. He'll help you."

He looked at her intently. Bella noticed for the first time that only his eyes moved. He hadn't moved his head once since he fell. "Would you save me? Like Edward did you?"

"Would you want me too?" she gave a short, nervous laugh.

"I'm serious." his intensity never wavered.

"Well then, yes. If you truly wanted me too." she brushed a fly away from his face. "Is that what you want?"

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but then his expression changed and he smiled wistfully. "Probably not. But it could be cool. A vampire-werewolf. I'd be like a superhero or something."

"Or something." she rubbed his hair lightly. He was losing a lot of blood. She looked up to see where Edward and Carlisle were.

He choked out a weak cough, and again blood seeped from his mouth. Bella knew that meant that he was bleeding internally somewhere. It wasn't good at all. "Hang in there, Jake. You'll be fine."

"Now whose the liar." he smiled, his eyes suddenly fluttered back in his head.

"Jake--"

"Bella, please--". it took all of his strength to look back at her.

"No... shhhh." she cut him off. "You need to save your strength."

"Oh, I don't think I'll need it where I'm going." his lips curved. "I have no right. But can I please ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can I talk to my friend, Bella, now please?"

"She's always been here, Jake." she smiled. She was thankful when she heard the doors open behind her and footsteps running on the deck.

Jacob's eyes fluttered again, but he steadied himself enough to look at her. "I love you. I know I said I didn't. But I do. I always have." He couldn't look at her anymore. It hurt his eyes. He was so dizzy and she seemed so far away now. "I miss you." he whispered. He looked peaceful, Bella thought. She hoped he was resting. But what she didn't know was that he was saving what strength he had left to smile and look at her one last time. It was what he had wanted all along. "Good-bye Bella."

His eyes shut and his heartbeat stopped.

"Jacob." she whispered, shaking him. "Jake." she called louder, shaking him harder. "Jake, No! No!"

She felt tight arms grab her and pull her back, but she fought. She wanted to be near Jacob. She knew he threatened her and her family, but he was young and stupid, and probably wouldn't have gone though with it. He didn't deserve to die like this... he didn't deserve for her to kill him.

"Move please, Bella. Let me by." Carlisle pushed through, crouching beside Jacob. Sam hunched over at the other side. "Jacob, can you hear me?" he called.

"He can't hear you. He's dead!" Bella shook, fighting Edward until she gave up and fell into his arms. She didn't know that guilt could feel so bad. She kept thinking _He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this._

Carlisle did all he could. He had Sam do the breathing while he did chest compressions. After three minutes with no response, Carlisle told him to give up. As the sun set and twilight appeared, Jacob Black was pronounced dead.

Sam fell on his friend, crying uncontrollably.

Edward held Bella tightly to his chest, wanting to badly to shield her from this. He wanted to tell her that Jacob had planned on doing the same thing to him, but he knew that wouldn't make her feel any less guilty.

Carlisle was the only one who heard footsteps on the deck. "Carlisle!" Esme's voice called out. "We need you!" she froze suddenly when she saw the scene. Carlisle looked up to her, sadness filled his face. After all these years, he still didn't get used to death, especially the death of an eighteen year old.

As Esme was walking to Carlisle, she jumped suddenly, as did everyone else. The sound a single gunshot erupted from the front of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold it!" Charlie called out, his gun high in the air.

At the front side of the house, everyone stopped fighting. Paul released his hold on Jasper, who was shielding Alice. Her vision was still muddled

Rosalie relaxed and placed the shovel she was using on Leah Clearwater over her shoulder. She blew a piece of stray hair from her face. Emmett fought back to urge to punch the living daylights out of the wolf, Embry, attacking him. But thought better of it. Charlie was Bella's Dad. And even though a bullet wouldn't bother him, Charlie seeing that it had no affect on them might cause him to have another heartattack. He didn't want that on his conscious.

"You got a problem here son." he spoke to Emmett.

"No sir. Just some rabid dogs that needed some taking care of." Emmett smiled innocently.

"It wasn't a question." Charlie bent the hammer back on his pistol, ready to fire again if need be. As he spoke, his passenger side door opened. Not taking his eyes off the group, Charlie opened the trunk, pulled out a wheelchair, and opened it next to the door. It took all of thirty seconds.

Billy Black slid into his chair and rolled around beside Charlie to the front of the truck. They stayed in the headlights, as the sun was setting. No one had been more surprised than Billy when Charlie had came rolling into his house, straight from the hospital, demanding answers about the 'cold ones'. Billy hesitated before he explained everything, then told him that he needed to come along. There might be trouble at the Cullen house.

And that's just what they found.

"I thought you came to talk." Billy scolded, surveying the group.

The pack backed away from the Cullens, all except Paul who growled at Jasper. "Paul!" Billy admonished, wheeling his chair out of the light and into the dim grass. "No good can come from anger and fighting. Didn't we talk about that? Stand. Down." he ordered.

Paul growled, but did as he was told. A bullet might not hurt a bloodsucker, but it wouldn't feel very good to a wolf.

Charlie turned when he heard his name called by a young musical voice. "Alice, are you ok?" he asked walking to her.

"Peachy?" she answered. Her vision was getting better now. It wasn't a strobe light anymore. Now everything only had a tent of red to it.

"Where's Bella?" he asked, all pleasantries aside.

"She's inside, resting." Carlisle called out as he walked by him, avoiding his gaze, and knealed down to Alice. He was trying to give Bella enough time to decide what she wanted. How she was going to handle her dad. Esme came and stood in the door jam, watching.

Charlie sighed frustrated and pointed his gun at the back of Carlisle's head. "Dr. Cullen. I'm sure that if I pulled the trigger, this bullet would do nothing to you. In fact, I'm pretty sure it would bounce right off and hit me in the knee. But, right now, it might be worth it. Just to take some aggravation out and shoot. Now, you tell me whose blood is on your clothes, and you tell me where my daughter is."

A wolf began howling in the pack. It was Paul telling the others that Charlie wouldn't risk shooting a bunch of young people. He wanted to knock Charlie out, push Billy aside, and finish this thing. The other wolves howled along with him. The sound was deafening.

--

"Enough!" Sam yelled out, as he walked out of the door, carrying Jacob who had been wrapped in a white sheet. "Just stop!" he yelled, looking over the pack. They might not have listened to him before about not changing and not fighting, but they damn well were going to listen to him now. "Enough blood has been shed today. We are _not fighting_." he looked down at his friend in his arms. "Enough blood." he sobbed, with no tears left to fall.

He paused when he saw Billy sitting in his chair, staring at the sheet. Sam walked slowly and carefully placed Jacob's body on the ground in front of him. Billy shuttered and cried out at the face of his son. All bruised and broken. He slid out of his chair and fell to his knees. He couldn't think. Not clearly. Jacob had been his light. Every since his wife, Sarah, died. His sisters would be devastated, as was he. But right at that moment, Billy couldn't feel. He reached out, and like he did when Jacob was a baby, took his son and laid him in his lap. He rocked back and forth, rocking his son, cursing children for growing up where you couldn't protect them anymore.

"He fell." It's all Sam could say at the moment. He crouched down, but couldn't look the older man in the face. "He was fighting and he fell."

"Then lets get _them!"_Paul called out, now in human form, not caring that he was naked. Some things were more important than modesty. "They killed him! They need to pay... for something!"

"It was an accident!" Sam yelled at him.

"Bull." Paul walked around, wringing his hands in his hair. "You know what's right, Sam and you are just too chicken to do anything about it."

Sam got up quickly and walked over to the man. His eyes blazing. "Did you not hear me, Paul?" he said eerily, dangerously calm. "No more fighting. No more revenge. I can't." his voice cracked. "I can't take losing any more of you. Not even you, you stupid hot headed, son of a bitch." Sam pulled him into a grief stricken embrace. Paul couldn't think and backed down.

Sam wiped the tears that had found him again off his face and went back to Billy. He leaned down next to Jacob. "Billy, I am so sorry. It's my fault. I knew how angry he was. I knew he wanted revenge. But I didn't stop him, in fact I went along with it. I knew it was a bad idea, but I did it anyway. Now he's dead and it's all my fault."

"It's not."

Charlie's heart leaped when he heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He turned to it and found what he knew wasn't a dream or hallucination. "Bella!" he ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly. Her body was so cold and hard that he figured he would bruise, but he didn't care.

He stepped back long enough to see her, soak her in. But then tensed seeing her shirt covered in blood. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Dad." her face contorted with a strange set of emotions. "I'm not one hundred percent sure how to tell you this--I mean."

"I know." he smiled, patting her shoulder.

"You know!" she gasped astonished. She wanted to ask him questions, but knowing Jacob was there on the ground, not moving, she knew it wasn't the time. She hung her head and tightened her grip on Edward's hand. "I killed him." she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

She explained about the treaty, taking Jacob outside, getting mad, and punching him. She said she saw him sail over the railing and then heard him hit the patio. She explained that she hadn't meant to kill him, but she had. She told him it was all her fault.

"No." Billy said as matter-of-fact. It was the first he had spoken since he held Jacob. He stroked his son's cold cheek. "No, Bella. It's not your fault." He looked at his son. "It's his." His heart erupted in sadness. "You see, he had all of this pain, all of this revenge built up inside him. It built up, and yeah we should have seen it and stopped it. I had a talk with him about it yesterday. He said everything was under control, but I should have known."

He smiled at his baby. "Jacob was a good boy. He always took care of me. But he had anger. Like any young man, but he didn't know how to handle rejection or loss. I love him with all my heart, but I do not blame you, Bella." he looked at her, "or you Sam." he turned his eyes to him. He continued rocking his boy. "If there is fault to be had, it's Jacob's. He knew the consequences of his actions, and he took them willingly." His tone turned soft and weary. "But in the end, Jacob is held responsible for his own actions." he looked to Bella. "As are we all."

The rain picked up, but Billy continued sitting there holding his child. Finally, he called to Sam. "Help me." he said. "Lets take him home." Sam gathered Jacob up and, in a show of compassion, Jasper helped Billy into his wheelchair. He tried to calm him. He wanted to give Billy that at least. Billy nodded, grateful for the help.

Edward ran and got a long coat for Paul, who was appointed to drive Billy and Jacob home. Charlie told them they could take the cruiser, and someone could come back and leave it later.

He had lots of things he needed to talk about.

The Cullens stood out in the rain, watching as the makeshift funeral position left down their driveway. No tears were shed, save a few from Charlie, but if they could, each one would have shed some. If not for Jacob, then for the father who had just lost his only son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well past dark, everyone sat around the Cullen living room. They had all changed their damp clothes into some clean ones. Carlisle offered Charlie some of his scrubs since no other clothes would fit him.

The mood in the house was melancholy. Esme and Carlisle sat holding hands on the leather love seat. Emmett held Rosalie in his lap on the floor, idly stroking her long blond hair. Jasper sat in the recliner with Alice sitting on the arm beside him. Bella leaned back into Edward's arms while sitting with Charlie on the couch. Charlie was drinking a cup of hot coffee to warm him. Bella was trying to finish her drink, so she wouldn't be tempted to bite Charlie. All of the windows were opened so she could get fresh air. It wasn't as bad as the first time she had seen him. The monster didn't seem as ready to raise it's ugly head-- she kept a close tab on it.

"Do you think they will come back?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think so." Jasper answered. "Sam was pretty adamant about that. We'll keep watch for a while, just to be sure. But I think we've seen the last of this 'war'."

"We signed the new treaty." Carlisle said, no hint of a smile crossed his face. "I'll go over it with you all in the morning."

"How did you know?" Bella said quickly. The words wouldn't stay put any longer. She needed to know why her father was sitting here drinking coffee with a group of, well, vampires, and he seemed perfectly ok with it.

Charlie took another sip of his coffee, well aware that there were eight sets of vampire eye watching him, waiting for his answer. "Well, I've lived in Forks all my life. I've heard the legends. Didn't put much stock in it until I saw you." she looked away, embarrassed for him to see her like that with her white skin and topaz eyes. "Don't you dare be embarrassed, Isabella Swan--er Cullen. Sorry. Won't be getting used to that anytime soon." he laughed, it cut the tension.

Edward smiled, remembering a few minutes before when they showed him their rings and told him they were now married. Edward assumed that he had taken the vampire news much better.

"There are complications, Mr. Swan." Carlisle spoke what everyone else in the room was thinking.

"Charlie, please." he corrected.

Carlisle nodded. "Charlie. There is a group of very powerful vampires who, well, aren't fond of the same diet as we are." Carlisle let that fact make its rounds in Charlie's head before he went on. "This group will kill you if they find out you know about the existence of vampires."

"Doesn't everyone?" Charlie shrugged, referring to the hundreds of thousands, possibly millions of movies, books, and tv shows based on vampires.

"Dad. This is serious."

"Bella, I'm kidding." he smiled at her. So thankful that he could talk to her again. Sure, it wasn't his ideal situation, but sometimes beggars couldn't be choosers. "The truth is I don't care one way or the other about this 'group' as you called them. I've gotta die of something, right? Be it a heart attack or an evil vampire family."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, but no longer looked like a married woman or even a vampire. Her eyes pleaded with him like a little girl talking to her Daddy. "You don't _have_ to die."

All eyes shot to her, very disapproving eyes, but Charlie just laughed. "I guess I don't. But who would want to stay an old middle-aged man forever." he wanted to reach out and hug her, but he was afraid that being that close would be too much for her. She had enough guilt about today already. "Truthfully, I'm happy." he beamed at her. "More than happy now. I have you back. Not in the same condition as I left you, but you are still here. I'm happy for you, and I'm sure I will be about Edward in due time." he kidded. "But the Cullens will take care of you. Watch over you well after I'm gone."

"But I want you too." she pouted.

"Well, you'll have me for as long as I'm alive." he looked down at his hands. He didn't want to say it because he didn't want to upset her, but it was something that needed to be said. "And I know that- no matter what- you'll be around. That's more than Billy has."

Edward instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively when he felt her tense up. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You didn't kill him, my love. And, in the end, he got his good-bye. I think it's what he wanted."

"He didn't deserve to die." Bella said, more loudly than she meant.

"Nobody does, Bella." Charlie said, his eyes full of compassion. He didn't want to hide his feelings from her anymore. Not when he wasn't sure if he would see her one day to the next. "You didn't deserve to be in that car accident. I didn't deserve the heart attack, but it happens. It all happens. You didn't mean to hurt him. You have to live with that and move on."

Bella nodded, not fully convinced, but knew that the conversation would just run around in circles if she said anything. She placed her head under Edward's chin and thought.

"Are you feeling better?" Carlisle asked Alice, who sat tracing little lines on Jasper's hands.

"Yeah, vision is great now. It was the strangest thing. I dont' know why I kept seeing all of that red."

Bella, escaping her thoughts, sat up, and raised her hand. "Um.. I think I can help explain, at least part, of that."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, sorry to be a downer, but you _do_ have another problem to think about."

Bella rolled her eyes. "What now?"

Charlie smiled. "What are you going to tell Renee?"

--

THE END

--

Thank you all so much for reading this story. I hope it was something you enjoyed. I'm sad it's over.


End file.
